May we meet again in the City of Light
by Cinevorous
Summary: SPOILER SAISON 3. Cette fanfic prend place après la mort de Lexa. Clarke doit se rendre à la Cité des Lumière pour la détruire. Elle y rencontrera Lexa. Que ce passera-t-il lorsqu'elles se reverront ? Et Clarke arrivera-t-elle a détruire la Cité au risque de perdre Lexa à nouveau ? Ma vision du final de la saison 3 de The 100 ! Du Clexa en perspective !
1. Chapitre 1 : Pastille

_**Cette fanfic prend place après la mort de Lexa (épisode 3x07, j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire avant d'avoir vu l'épisode 8, ce qui explique que Raven soit dans le coup...).**_

 _ **Imaginons qu'un conflit débute entre les grounders et skaikru. Imaginons que la pseudo « secte » de Jaha arrive à convertir un grand nombre de personnes (grounders comme sky people). Imaginons que Pike meurt (il faut avouer qu'il ne mérite que ça) et que Clarke, qui a finalement pu retourner à Arkadia, soit élue Chancelière. Imaginons que la « secte » ait pris une trop grande place, ait converti trop de monde et représente donc un danger. Hé bien mon histoire se situe là. A force de mener des recherches, une petite troupe menée par Clarke (comprenant Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Monty, Abby, Kane et Murphy) a découvert que la source de cette I.A se trouvait dans la Cités des Lumières elle-même. Un d'entre eux doit s'y rendre pour détruire l'alimentation de toute cette hallucination, de tout ce mensonge. Un d'eux doit donc avaler cette fichue pastille pour aller détruire une bonne fois pour toute cette illusion de vie après la mort. Et ça tombe bien, Clarke est persuadée que Lexa s'y trouve et elle a une folle envie de la revoir…**_

 _ **Je vous préviens, cette histoire ne finit pas bien, en me l'imaginant j'ai réussi à me faire pleurer. Alors je n'ai peut-être pas assez de talents d'écrivain pour vous faire pleurer vous, mais je ressentais quand même l'envie de partager cette histoire avec quelques lecteurs ! Et tout n'est pas triste quand même, des moments Clexa sont à prévoir !**_

 _ **Enjoy ! (il reste sûrement des fautes d'orthographe, je m'en excuse, elles seront peut-être corrigées au fil du temps, à force de me relire).**_

* * *

Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln, Abby, Murphy, Kane, Monty et Bellamy s'étaient trouvés un endroit tranquille au sein d'Arkadia pour élaborer leur plan. Depuis que Pike était mort ils n'avaient plus vraiment besoin de se cacher, mais la pression du groupe de Jaha restait extrêmement forte et ils ne valaient mieux pas qu'ils soient au courant de ce qu'ils étaient en train de manigancer. La pièce était assez petite, une table ronde trônait au milieu, ils étaient tous autour.

\- C'est simple, expliquait Kane, il faut que l'un d'entre nous prétende vouloir « trouver la paix et le bonheur » auprès de Jaha pour se procurer une pastille et apprendre à s'en servir.

\- Apprendre à s'en servir ? demanda Monty

\- De ce que j'ai vu avec Raven, répondit Abby, au début il n'y avait que sa douleur qui avait disparu, puis lorsqu'elle a commencé la méditation elle a pu se rendre à la Cité des Lumières.

\- Et pour les effets secondaires ? questionna Bellamy, la perte de mémoire etc., on risque gros.

\- Avec un peu de chance, reprit Murphy, quand on aura détruit cette merde, les effets secondaires auront disparus.

\- Ça voudra aussi dire que tout autre effet aura disparu, intervint enfin Clarke, ça voudra dire que la douleur de Raven va revenir, que la souffrance de Jasper va refaire surface…

Abby s'approcha de sa fille et lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

\- Je serais là pour les aider, nous serons tous là pour les aider…

Clarke se retourna vers sa mère et lui sourit. Octavia prit la parole.

\- Maintenant la grande question c'est « qui va prendre la pastille » ?

\- Il me paraît évident que c'est à moi de le faire.

\- Tu es sûre Clarke ? s'inquiéta Bellamy.

\- Je suis la nouvelle Chancelière, c'est à moi de vous protéger, c'est à moi de me rendre là-bas, c'est à moi de prendre ce risque, je ne laisserai jamais aucun de vous risquer vos vies.

\- Mais…, voulu commencer Abby

\- Il n'y a pas à discuter, c'est moi qui irais.

\- Tu es sûre que si cela vient de toi il n'y aura pas de soupçons ? demanda Lincoln.

\- Je passerai par Raven, ça éveillera moins de curiosité, je sais déjà comment aborder le sujet avec elle… Et elle pourra me donner des conseils pratiques, pour la méditation etc.

Clarke posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table et regarda l'assemblée. Ils la regardaient tous. Bien sûr aucun d'eux n'avaient vraiment envie d'avaler cette pastille, mais ils n'avaient pas non plus envie que Clarke prenne de risques, aucun d'eux ne voulaient la perdre, ils avaient déjà tous perdu trop d'amis, trop de membres de leur famille. Cependant, aucun des 7 n'osa aller contre l'avis de la Chancelière.

\- Bien, reprit Clarke, alors c'est décidé ! Je parlerai à Raven après le diner. On se retrouve ici dans deux jours, à la même heure, pour faire un point sur la situation.

Clarke salua son audience et sortie de la pièce. Personne n'osa la suivre. Elle se retrouva seule dans le couloir et dû s'arrêter un instant tellement son cœur battait vite. Elle allait revoir Lexa. Elle était sûre de la trouver là-bas. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en même temps que le souvenir de sa mort. Elle reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle entra et s'allongea sur son lit. Il était moins confortable que celui sur lequel elle avait dormit à Polis, mais elle commençait à s'y habituer. Son regard se perdit dans le vide, elle essayait de s'imaginer à quoi ressemblait la Cité des Lumières et comment elle allait faire pour trouver ce qu'elle allait y chercher. De plus, il était évident que Jaha et tous ces autres fanatiques allaient l'empêcher d'accomplir sa mission, aussi bien à la Cité des Lumières qu'ici, dans la réalité.

On frappa à sa porte, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir. Abby, Octavia et Murphy étaient là.

\- On a une proposition à te faire, annonça Octavia.

\- Entrez.

Clarke fit une moue dérangée, elle savait ce qu'ils allaient essayer de faire. Ils se regroupèrent près du lit de Clarke. Murphy prit la parole.

\- J'ai passé énormément de temps avec Jaha, il a longtemps essayé de me convaincre d'avaler sa merde. J'ai refusé à chaque fois mais il n'a jamais lâché prise. Alors peut-être que si la demande venait de moi ce serait plus sûr, je pourrais peut-être en apprendre plus que toi sur où se trouve ce que l'on cherche.

Clarke posa une main sur l'épaule de Murphy.

\- C'est gentil de vouloir te proposer, et c'est vrai que tes arguments sont plutôt bons, mais c'est vraiment à moi de le faire. Je sais que Raven sera très heureuse de m'aider.

\- Mais tu ne connais pas cette A.L.I.E, je l'ai déjà vu, elle peut être très dangereuse… Si ça se trouve y'a une sorte de truc qui lui permet de connaître la vérité…

\- Alors j'essaierai d'être convaincante. Murphy, toi plus que quiconque sait à quel point j'ai souffert, et donc à quel point il me sera facile d'invoquer ma souffrance pour convaincre Raven.

Murphy ne sut plus quoi répondre. Oui, il avait vu Clarke au chevet de Lexa, il avait vu l'effet que cela avait eu sur Clarke. Il savait au fond de lui qu'elle serait convaincante. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas perdre Clarke.

\- Clarke, dit Abby en s'approchant de sa fille, c'est pour ton bien qu'on essaye de t'en empêcher, on ne sait pas ce que tu pourras trouver là-bas, ni quels effets cela aura sur ton corps.

\- Parmi nous, continua Octavia, tu es celle qui a le plus souffert, on sait tous que cette pastille te retirera cette souffrance. Et si une fois avalée tu ne voulais plus nous aider ? Si une fois avalée tu voulais rester là-bas pour toujours ?

Clarke n'avait en effet pas pensé à cette possibilité. Elle réfléchit un instant en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Je sais que vous serez là pour me remettre sur le droit chemin, finit-elle par dire, j'ai confiance en vous.

\- Clarke, chuchota Abby avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix, écoute-nous…

\- Stop, répondit sèchement Clarke, je dois aller à la Cité des Lumières, je dois… J'ai besoin de voir Lexa…

C'était dit. Octavia regarda son amie avec plein de tendresse. Abby regarda sa fille avec un pincement au cœur. Murphy se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je… je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais… J'ai besoin de la revoir…

Aucun des trois n'avaient d'arguments contre cela. Octavia s'approcha de Clarke et lui donna une courte accolade amicale. Murphy en profita pour sortir de la pièce et Octavia finit par le rejoindre. Abby avança vers sa fille et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke…

\- Ne le soit pas maman…

Des larmes commençaient à s'accumuler aux coins des yeux de Clarke. Abby la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos. Clarke voulu se retenir mais ce moment de tendresse la fit craquer. Elle pleura abondement sur l'épaule de sa mère.

* * *

Clarke et Abby se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire. Clarke avait encore la sensation d'avoir pleuré, elle se sentait fébrile, ses yeux étaient encore un peu rouges. Tant mieux, elle serait plus convaincante devant Raven. La mère et la fille se servirent à manger et lorsque Clarke repéra Raven, Abby lui souhaita bonne chance.

Raven remarqua que Clarke arrivait et lui fit un grand sourire. Clarke prit place en face d'elle. Raven avait changé, mais Clarke l'aimait toujours, elle était heureuse de pouvoir la sauver.

\- Je peux m'assoir ? demanda Clarke

\- La Chancelière en personne, bien sûr ! répondit Raven en reculant son plateau.

\- Barf, je suis toujours Clarke tu sais… Ça va ?

\- Tu sais bien que depuis que j'ai accepté de faire confiance à Jaha je vais toujours bien !

C'était parfait, Raven avait lancé le sujet d'elle-même.

\- Tiens justement à propos de ça…

Raven la regarda intriguée, toujours avec son sourire.

\- Je… tu sais, depuis… la mort de Lexa, je souffre en permanence et…

\- Tu aimerais que ça s'arrête ?

\- Oui, voilà… Mais tu sais bien que depuis que je suis revenue ici je me suis tout de suite opposée à Jaha… Alors j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus m'aider aujourd'hui…

Raven posa ses mains sur celles de Clarke.

\- Tu sais, je suis sûre que Jaha serait ravie que la Chancelière nous rejoigne ! Ça lui ferait une excellente pub !

\- Justement, il vaudrait mieux que ça reste entre nous, tu vois, je perdrais peut-être en crédibilité aux yeux de ceux qui ne vous soutiennent pas... Et je me dois de rassembler tout le monde.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais te donner une pastille, moi, si tu le souhaites.

Il y eu un silence.

\- Mais… c'est vrai qu'avec je vais pouvoir aller à la Cité des Lumières ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je t'aiderai au début, tu verras, c'est un endroit merveilleux !

Clarke avait toutes les informations qu'il lui fallait pour l'instant, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une autre question.

\- Tu… tu crois que je pourrais y revoir Lexa ?

\- Lexa est là-bas, j'en suis certaine !

Le cœur de la blonde se serra. Elle resserra ses mains sur celles de Raven.

\- Merci…

\- Tu me rejoins dans ma chambre quand tu auras fini ?

\- D'accord…

\- Désolée je dois te laisser.

\- Pas de problèmes !

Raven lui servit un énième sourire et se leva. Clarke la suivie du regard lorsque Bellamy vint la rejoindre à sa table.

\- Alors ?

\- Hé bah c'était plus simple que ce que je pensais… Elle va me donner une pastille ce soir…

\- T'es bien sûre de vouloir faire ça Clarke ?

\- Je dois le faire, j'en ai besoin…

\- Si tu as le moindre doute n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler.

\- Je n'hésiterai pas, merci Bellamy, lui répondit Clarke en souriant.

Ils continuèrent de manger et parlèrent d'autres choses, comme les deux amis qu'ils étaient.

Lorsque Clarke eu finit de manger elle se leva de table, alla nettoyer son plateau et prit directement la direction de la chambre de Raven.

Elle toqua à la porte. Il y eu un petit moment d'attente avant que Raven ne vienne lui ouvrir.

\- Je t'attendais, dit Raven en ouvrant la porte toujours avec son énorme sourire, entre.

Clarke s'exécuta et s'assit sur la chaise que Raven lui présenta. Cette dernière alla chercher une petite bourse en cuir qui semblait bien remplie. Elle la posa sur le bureau en face de Clarke et en sortit une pastille.

\- On essaye toujours d'améliorer cette version avec ce qu'on sait maintenant de la version de Polaris, mais pour le moment on continue avec ça.

Raven tendit la pastille bleutée à Clarke qui offrait sa main. Le concentré d'électronique se posa au creux de sa paume et Clarke le fixa. Etait-ce vraiment une si bonne idée en fin de compte ? Si elle rencontrait Lexa, arriverait-elle à revenir à la réalité ?

\- N'ai pas peur Clarke, dit Raven en interrompant ses pensées et ses doutes, une fois avalée, tu ne ressentiras plus jamais la peine, tu n'auras plus jamais mal, le bonheur s'ouvre à toi.

La Chancelière regarda la brune, puis son regard se posa sur sa main. Elle prit une grande inspiration et avala la pastille. Elle ferma les yeux pour sentir le petit objet descendre dans son œsophage. Au début il ne se passa rien. Raven la fixait avec attention, guettant les premiers signes de bonheur. Clarke attendait. Quand soudain elle comprit. Elle comprit pourquoi tant de gens avaient accepté de suivre Jaha. Elle comprit pourquoi Raven souriait si souvent. Elle comprit pourquoi Jasper avait repris du poil de la bête. Elle comprit tout. Sa peine avait disparu. Elle avait beau penser à Lexa, cela ne lui faisait plus rien, elle n'était plus triste. Un grand sentiment de chaleur, de bonheur l'envahi. Elle rouvrit les yeux et sourit à Raven.

\- Merci Raven… chuchota Clarke l'esprit embrumé.

\- Mais de rien ! Ravis de te savoir parmi nous !

Raven lui tendit la main, Clarke la serra chaleureusement.

\- Et comment on fait pour aller… à la Cité des Lumières ?

\- Un peu de patiente Clarke, il faut que ton corps s'habitue…

\- Mais… j'ai tellement envie de la revoir…

Elle disait cela sincèrement. Oui elle devait s'y rendre pour tout détruire, elle n'avait pas oublié son but, mais elle voulait réellement voir Lexa, plus que tout.

\- Ecoute, demain vers 15h, reviens me voir ici, je t'apprendrai.

\- Merci…

Raven lui fit un gentil signe de la tête et Clarke se leva pour sortir.

Elle marchait paisiblement dans le couloir. Une aura sereine l'entourait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de se soucier de rien. Elle n'avait plus envie de chercher le conflit, elle voulait juste parler et rire avec les gens qu'elle aimait, dessiner pendant son temps libre et dormir et manger quand bon lui semblait. Bien qu'une partie d'elle n'oubliait pas sa mission, ce qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout c'était de revoir Lexa. Avant d'avaler la pastille cette pensée la terrorisait, son cœur se serrait rien que d'y penser. Mais maintenant l'idée de la revoir ne lui procurait que plaisir et bonheur. Clarke ne croisa personne et entra dans sa chambre le plus merveilleusement du monde. Elle se prépara pour aller dormir, s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit dans la minute qui suivit et sa nuit ne fut rempli que d'images étranges d'une grande ville moderne et déserte qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

En se réveillant elle supposa que c'était la Cité des Lumières. Cela faisait une éternité que Clarke ne s'était pas réveillée aussi sereine. Elle avait juste envie de boire une grande gorgée d'eau et d'aller retrouver sa mère pour discuter, puis ses amis pour s'occuper. Aussi, elle avait hâte qu'il soit 15h.

* * *

Lincoln et Bellamy montaient tous les deux la garde devant les portes d'Arkadia.

\- Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de laisser Clarke se charger toute seule de tout ça ? demande Bellamy

\- Elle a déjà pris la pastille ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'y aller à deux ou plus ça aurait attiré trop de soupçons, on s'est tous opposés à Pike et Jaha donc… Mais ça ira pour elle, tu la connais, rien ne l'arrête !

Lincoln lui envoya une tape amicale sur le dos à laquelle Bellamy sourit.

\- Je sais bien, mais bon t'as vu l'état dans lequel sont plusieurs personnes… Et si elle oubliait tout ce pourquoi elle avait commencé à la base ? Si elle oubliait qui elle est réellement…

\- Elle savait que c'était un des risques à prendre, mais c'est pour ça aussi qu'on est là pour l'épauler. Certes c'est elle qui a la plus grande responsabilité dans tout ça, mais on est là pour l'aider, ce plan c'est le nôtre et elle le sait.

\- J'espère que tout ira bien…

A ce moment-là, ils aperçurent Abby et Clarke marcher dans la cour. Elles riaient, en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

\- Regarde, dit Lincoln, ça a l'air d'aller ! Puis avec Abby dans l'équipe on n'a pas de soucis à se faire.

\- Oui…

Bellamy eu un sourire forcé et ils se reconcentrèrent sur leur garde.

* * *

Abby finit d'ausculter Clarke. Comme pour tous ses autres patients, tout paraissait normal pour le moment.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Abby

\- Bien, extrêmement bien… Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle plénitude, je comprends pourquoi Jaha fait fureur…

Abby eu un regard inquiet.

\- Ne t'en fait pas maman, je n'oublie pas ma mission.

\- Pour l'instant… Il faut que tu fasses le plus vite possible avant que cette… merde… affecte ta mémoire…

\- Je sais…

\- Je… je ne veux pas que tu oublies ton père, Wells, Finn, Lexa… Ce ne serait plus toi si tu oubliais ces gens disparus pour aller mieux…

\- Maman…

En temps normal Clarke aurait eu les larmes aux yeux mais au lieu de cela un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Elle prit celui de sa mère dans ses mains et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

\- Je vois Raven cet après-midi, demain on se retrouve au QG, et pour la suite j'essaierai de faire le plus vite possible.

\- J'ai confiance en toi.

Abby prit sa fille dans ses bras et Clarke la serra du plus fort qu'elle put.

* * *

 _ **Le chapitre 2 est déjà écrit, il sera sûrement posté dans une semaine (ou un peu moins), alors ne vous privez pas de poster des reviews pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : May we meet

_**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont mis ma story en fav' ou qui l'ont follow, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à avancer, si vous avez des suggestions etc., n'hésitez pas, je suis ouverte à tout !**_

* * *

Clarke sortit de l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers la chambre de Raven. Il était presque l'heure. Comme hier, elle frappa et Raven vint lui ouvrir après un petit temps. Clarke comprit que ce lapse de temps était dû au fait que Raven méditait à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait seule dans sa chambre.

\- Installe toi à mes côtés, lui dit Raven en se mettant en tailleurs sur un tas de coussins posés au sol.

Clarke s'exécuta et les deux s'essayèrent en tailleur.

\- Ferme les yeux, invita Raven, suit mes instructions.

Clarke ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par la voix de son amie.

\- Respire profondément, essaye d'oublier le monde autour de toi… Pense à cet endroit qu'au fond de toi tu connais. Pense à cet endroit de paix, cet endroit où tu sais que tu y trouveras tes désirs.

L'esprit de Clarke partit. Son corps se raidit et soudain elle ouvrit les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla, elle dut se couvrir les yeux avec son bras. Une fois que ses yeux se furent habitués à la lumière elle reconnut les paysages dont elle avait rêvé la nuit précédente. Elle avança instinctivement devant elle et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était debout.

\- Tu as été plus rapide que ce que je pensais ! dit Raven, là, debout devant elle.

\- Raven !

\- Hey, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser ici toute seule !

\- Alors c'est à ça que ressemble la Cité des Lumières… ça me rappelle ces photos dans nos manuels scolaires lorsqu'on était encore sur l'Arche…

\- Mmh…

Raven ne semblait pas savoir de quoi Clarke parlait.

\- Et comment je fais pour trouver Lexa ?

\- Comment ferais-tu pour trouver quelqu'un sur Terre ? C'est la même chose, tu dois la chercher, tout simplement. Je ne l'ai jamais croisé…

\- D-d'accord… On peut marcher un peu ?

\- Avec plaisir, tu verras c'est très relaxant de marcher dans les environs.

Elles étaient sur une sorte de place entourées par deux grands immeubles constitués principalement de vitres dans lesquelles se reflétait l'énorme étendue d'eau qui leur faisait face. Clarke suivit Raven entre les deux immeubles. Elles passèrent sous une passerelle qui les reliaient. Derrière, se trouvait une forêt luxuriante. Tous les sens de Clarke étaient sollicités, le paysage était divin, l'odeur de forêt était bien meilleure que celle sur Terre, le vent soufflait lentement et caressait sa peau. Cela ressemblait à l'idée qu'elle se faisait du paradis. Mais l'endroit semblait immense, et elle n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver Lexa… Non seulement elle voulait la voir, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de son aide pour sa mission.

Clarke et Raven marchèrent un moment dans la forêt sans parler. Elles profitaient juste de l'instant. Et plus elles avançaient plus Clarke commençait à reconnaitre les lieux. Cela ressemblait aux alentours de Polis, elle n'avait pas beaucoup visité les lieux mais elle reconnaissait l'endroit. Cela l'aiderait sûrement à trouver Lexa. Elle devait avant tout trouver le cœur de la Cité, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que Lexa, Commander pendant un temps, était connectée d'une façon ou d'une autre à cette Cité.

\- Ça t'ira pour aujourd'hui ? demanda Raven, je dois aller travailler à Arkadia…

\- Oui, oui bien sûr, merci, je pense que j'y arriverai seule la prochaine fois…

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas !

\- Je le ferais, répondit Clarke en souriant, mais… comment… on revient ?

\- Pense à Arkadia et tu y seras.

Clarke semblait dubitative, mais elle pensa à la chambre de Raven dans laquelle son corps était censé être, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard ses yeux s'ouvrirent, apercevant le lit de Raven devant eux. Raven, toujours en tailleur à ses côtés la fixait en souriant.

\- Facile non ?

\- Facile, en effet !

Les deux rirent brièvement et elles se levèrent pour sortir de la pièce.

Clarke prit le chemin de sa chambre. Elle mourrait d'envie de retourner à la Cité des Lumières. Mais il fallait qu'elle se contrôle, plus elle passerait de temps là-bas plus il serait dur pour elle de revenir à la réalité et d'avoir l'envie de détruire cette dite Cité. Pour l'instant elle avait récolté assez d'infos pour en parler demain à la réunion qu'elle avait prévu avec son équipe. En attendant, elle décida de sortir et de se trouver un coin tranquille pour dessiner.

Une fois au lit, le sommeil gagna Clarke aussi vite que la veille. Et cette fois il fut clair que lors de ses rêves elle se retrouvait à la Cités des Lumières. Cela voulait dire que tous ceux sous l'emprise de cette technologie ne rêvaient plus, mais venaient s'échapper ici à la place. Clarke ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Pour le moment, comme elle était là jusqu'à son réveil, elle en profita pour explorer les alentours, à la recherche d'un possible endroit où se trouverait Lexa. Il y avait deux possibilités : soit Lexa avait trouvé un endroit dans la forêt pour lui rappeler la nature de laquelle elle aimait être proche, soit elle avait choisi la ville, pour se rapprocher le plus de ce qui ressemblait à Polis. Clarke commença par la forêt qui lui semblait plus apaisante. Elle marcha toute la « nuit » sans rien trouver. Elle ne croisa rien, pas l'ombre d'une âme. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut faire demi-tour pour retrouver le chemin de la ville, Clarke aperçu une silhouette féminine. De longs cheveux tressés et châtain reposant sur des épaules robustes. Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille, c'était Lexa. Clarke se mit à courir et au moment où elle voulut crier le nom de la brune son réveil sonna et le remmena instantanément à la réalité. Elle se redressa d'un coup et éteignit la sonnerie. Elle reprit son souffle doucement en se frottant les yeux.

\- Ça semblait si réel…

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être triste à ce moment précis, mais pourtant rien d'autre qu'un sentiment de bien-être l'entourait.

Clarke se prépara tranquillement avant d'aller manger un peu. Aujourd'hui elle devait revoir toute la sécurité d'Arkadia avec l'équipe en charge de protéger le camp. Il y avait maintenant moins de risques d'attaques de grounders, puisqu'ils étaient censés être en paix, mais il fallait tout de même ajuster quelques petits détails. Cette Terre regorgeait de nombreux endroits qu'ils n'avaient pas encore explorés, ils ne pouvaient pas connaître tous les dangers qui s'y cachaient. Elle alla manger sereinement et se rendit à ses tâches de Chancelière toute aussi sereine.

* * *

Il était maintenant l'heure de la réunion. Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln, Monty et Murphy étaient déjà là. Ils attendaient Abby, Kane et Bellamy.

\- T'as l'air… changé, dit Octavia en s'adressant à Clarke.

\- Je ressemble à…

\- Raven, la coupa Monty, à sourire tout le temps…

\- On savait à quoi s'attendre…

\- Il faut régler ça le plus vite possible pour éviter les problèmes, dit Abby en arrivant dans la pièce accompagnée des deux autres.

\- Exactement, approuva Clarke avant de reprendre, maintenant que vous êtes tous là on peut parler sérieusement. Alors… Pour ceux d'entre vous qui s'inquiéteraient de mon état, pour le moment je suis toujours moi-même, je n'ai pas oublié pourquoi nous nous battons. Même s'il est vrai que je comprends maintenant pourquoi Jaha a réussi à attirer tant de monde avec lui… Cette sensation de bonheur est tellement agréable… Je me sens de plus en plus légère de minute en minute, je sais donc que le temps nous est compté avant que j'oublie tout… Hier, grâce à Raven, je me suis « rendue » à la Cité des Lumières. Ce monde semble infini, mais cela ressemble à ce que nous connaissons. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où chercher ce qu'il faut détruire, aucun indice, et je ne pense pas que Raven soit au courant. En revanche, si j'arrive à trouver Lexa, je suis convaincu qu'elle pourra m'aider. Elle a porté en elle la puce source de ce programme informatique, je suis sûre qu'elle est en quelque sorte connectée au cœur de la Cité…

\- Tu vas arriver à détruire ce monde si tu revois Lexa ? demanda Bellamy inquiet.

\- Je sais que ça va être difficile, déjà quand je suis à la Cité des Lumières c'est dur d'avoir envie de retourner ici, mais vous faites partis de ma vie, vous êtes là à mes côtés et je saurais toujours pourquoi je me bats.

\- On n'aurait pas dû te laisser y aller seule…

\- Crois-moi Bellamy, ça vaut mieux qu'il n'y ait qu'une personne qui prenne ce risque. Si ça foire, je sais que vous trouverez une autre solution, même sans moi…

\- Non mais ça va marcher ! s'exclama Monty, ya pas de raisons !

Clarke lui sourit et reprit où elle en était.

\- Il nous reste néanmoins quelques points à régler. Premièrement, lorsque je plonge dans la méditation pour arriver à la Cité il faut que cela soit calme autour de moi, il ne faut pas que je sois réveillée. Et si je croise des partisans de Jaha une fois là-bas et qu'ils comprennent la situation ils vont forcément essayer de m'arrêter ici. Il faudra donc qu'on trouve une pièce assez cachée et que certains d'entre vous me surveillent en permanence.

\- Ce point ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, répondit Murphy.

\- Le point le plus important est : qu'arrivera-t-il à tous ceux qui ont ingéré la pastille lorsque la Cité sera détruite ? Est-ce que leurs maux vont revenir à la surface d'un coup ? Dans le cas des douleurs physiques comme pour Raven, il va falloir faire très attention. Et est-ce que leurs souvenirs vont revenir également ? Tout ça me paraît très dangereux, leur haine pourra reprendre le dessus et le chaos pourrait régner à Arkadia.

\- J'essaierai de trouver des gens pour qu'on surveille ceux qui traînent avec Jaha, dit Kane, on essayera de les contenir s'il y a débordement.

\- Je pense qu'il y aura aussi besoin de renforts à l'infirmerie.

\- Je ferais au mieux, répondit Abby, mais, et toi Clarke ?

\- Moi ?

\- Sur toi aussi les effets s'annuleront peut-être…

\- Je sais bien, mais je ne suis pas capable de savoir à l'avance l'effet que cela aura sur moi… De toute façon lorsque je me réveillerai vous serrez à mon chevet, ça devrait aller…

Il y eu un petit silence. Chacun imaginait à sa manière comment Clarke allait devoir refaire face à la souffrance en se réveillant.

\- Et on… tu commences quand ? demanda Octavia.

\- Il se trouve que je vais à la Cité des Lumières quand je rêve. Cette nuit j'ai presque trouvé Lexa. Je vais essayer de la retrouver la nuit prochaine et de lui expliquer la situation. Après ça il faudra s'y mettre le plus vite possible. Je vous tiendrais au courant. En attendant il faut qu'on trouve une pièce appropriée et qu'on recrute plus de gens pour surveiller les autres, sans trop éveiller de soupçons.

\- Je me charge de ça, dit Kane.

\- Parfait, répondit Clarke, et je sais que certains d'entre vous ont des amis qui ont pris la pastille, faites attention à eux…

\- Et une fois que tout ça sera fait, intervient Murphy, une fois qu'on aura détruit tout ça, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de Jaha et de tous ceux qui le défendront ?

\- C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin d'Hommes de notre côté, répondit Clarke, pour contenir un éventuel soulèvement. Peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas assez de place dans nos cellules, mais peut-être que nous n'aurons pas besoin d'enfermer tout le monde. Je suis certaine qu'on arrivera à apaiser la situation. Pour une fois il s'agira d'un combat au sein de notre peuple, et non avec des gens de l'extérieur, ce sera sans doute plus simple à gérer.

Lincoln eu un sourire moqueur mais personne ne sembla le remarquer.

\- Mmmh je pense que pour l'instant on a tout ce qu'il nous faut pour mener à bien cette mission.

\- Je vous tiendrais au courant des personnes que j'arriverais à recruter, informa Kane.

Tout le monde acquiesça et commença à se disperser. Clarke allait sortir de la pièce quand Murphy l'interpella.

\- Ecoute Clarke, je me doute que pour le moment tout est tout beau tout rose dans ta tête, mais… J'ai vu l'effet que la mort de Lexa a eu sur toi. J'étais là quand elle est partie. Je comprends ce que tu as ressentis. Tu es sûre que tu seras assez forte pour supporter de la perdre une deuxième fois ?

Clarke regarda Murphy profondément dans les yeux avant de répondre.

\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais de toute façon que veux-tu que je te réponde ? Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant. Oui j'aurais sûrement du mal à détruire cette Cité quand j'en aurais l'occasion. Et oui je souffrirai sûrement lorsqu'elle sera détruite. Mais aujourd'hui, à cause/grâce à cette pastille, je ne peux pas imaginer ce qui se passerait. Alors tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'on verra bien. Arrivera ce qui arrivera…

Murphy ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il eut un petit sourire en coin en hochant la tête puis il quitta la pièce. Clarke le regarda s'éloigne. Murphy avait longtemps été considéré comme un traître, voilà qu'il se mettait à s'inquiéter pour elle. Cela lui donnait encore plus envie d'aider son peuple. Si Murphy avait pu changer, tout le monde le pouvait. Ils leur restaient un espoir, ils pouvaient encore vivre en paix, plus de conflit avec les grounders, plus de conflit au sein d'Arkadia. Clarke devait définitivement détruire cette Cité des Lumières. Cité où elle se sentait pourtant si bien… Elle pensait à tout ça en marchant vers sa chambre. Elle failli perde l'équilibre lorsque sa vision devint flou pour laisser place à des flash d'images provenant de la Cité des Lumières. Elle avait l'impression d'être à la fois ici à Arkadia et à la fois là-bas dans la Cité. Elle s'arrêta un petit instant pour respirer. Après un temps elle réussit à revenir totalement à la réalité. Tout cela était signe qu'elle devait se dépêcher. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve Lexa cette nuit et qu'elles commencent à chercher ce qui détruirait la ville. Rien que de s'imaginer revoir Lexa rendait Clarke plus qu'heureuse. Un sourire béta s'afficha sur son visage.

La nuit finit par tomber et Clarke se retrouva une nouvelle fois à la Cité des Lumières. A l'endroit exacte où elle était avant de se réveiller ce matin même. Mais la longue chevelure qu'elle avait aperçue n'était plus là… Clarke se remit les lieux en tête et avança dans la direction qu'elle n'avait pas encore explorée. Ce fut après avoir marché dix bonnes minutes qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Quelque chose était différent à l'endroit où elle s'était réveillé. Elle fit rapidement demi-tour et couru pour revenir sur ses pas. Revenue à son point de départ elle se dirigea vers la grande pierre qui lui avait mis le doute. C'était bien ce qui lui semblait, la pierre n'était pas au même endroit. Elle s'en approcha et tourna autour. Des traces sur la terre laissaient penser qu'elle avait été déplacée. Clarke poussa de toutes ses forces la pierre dans la direction des traces. L'entrée d'une sorte de grotte se découvrit. Si Clarke se rappelait d'un emplacement différent, c'était que cette cachette était ouverte au moment où elle avait aperçu Lexa. Cette entrée secrète devait forcément mener à l'ancienne Commander. Et puis de toute façon elle n'avait aucune autre piste. Elle s'engagea dans un long couloir sous-terrain sombre et humide. Au bout d'un certain temps Clarke arriva dans une grande pièce lumineuse. Elle était sûre d'être descendue sous terre, elle ne comprenait pas comment cette pièce pouvait être plongée dans autant de lumière naturelle. Elle mit un petit temps avant de se rendre compte que cette pièce lui était familière. Ce fut d'abord le trône en plein milieu qu'elle reconnue. C'était ça. C'était l'exacte réplique de la « salle du trône » du Commander à Polis. Mais pourquoi était-elle cachée ? En tous les cas, il était maintenant sûre que Lexa était connectée à cet endroit. Une vague de souvenirs submergea Clarke. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre. Une brise fit voler ses cheveux. Elle monta sur l'estrade et posa délicatement sa main sur le haut du trône.

\- Clarke.

Le cœur de Clarke se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle se retourna aussitôt et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

\- Lexa…

La jeune brune sourit à son tour. Elle portait sa tenue de Heda, sa tenue de guerre, mais son visage n'était pas maquillé. Clarke ne put plus se retenir et fonça dans les bras de Lexa. Leurs corps s'entrechoquèrent et Lexa dut faire pression sur ses pieds pour ne pas tomber. Elles s'enlacèrent un instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Cla…

Clarke ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et fonça sur la bouche de Lexa. Cette dernière répondit au baiser avec grande envie. Leurs bouches se séparèrent à plusieurs reprises avant de s'unir à nouveau. Leurs mains s'enroulaient dans les cheveux de l'autre. Le cœur de Clarke manquait des battements, une chaleur douce et intense l'enrobait. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Quant à Lexa, qui ne comprenait pas encore l'enjeu de la situation, elle se laisser bercer par les respirations saccadées de l'être aimé. Elle fermait les yeux et profitait de chaque contact avec les lèvres de Clarke. Elles finirent par se lâcher, presque à bout de souffle.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué… chuchota Clarke en collant son front à celui de Lexa.

Lexa posa ses mains sur les joues de Clarke et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'instant.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit bien toi… Mais pourquoi tu es là ? Tu es comme ces autres skaikru que j'ai croisé ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça…

Lexa eu un regard interrogateur. Clarke l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- On est en sécurité ici ? demanda Clarke en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu être en danger dans ce monde ?

\- Disons que… je suis venue pour des raisons qui ne raviront pas les gens qui sont ici…

\- Je vois… Il n'y a que toi et moi ici.

Clarke soupira et entraîna Lexa près de la fenêtre. La jeune blonde découvrit enfin la vue. Alors qu'elle pensait être sous terre, une grande étendue de verdure s'étendait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Cela lui semblait impensable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dans un monde réel. Apparemment tout était possible ici. Clarke et Lexa s'accoudèrent à la rambarde et regardèrent l'horizon. Clarke posa sa main sur celle de Lexa, leurs doigts s'enroulèrent. Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel leurs mains se caressèrent lentement. Clarke stoppa ses caresses.

\- Je suis venue détruire la Cité des Lumières.

* * *

 _ **Aaaaaah enfin un peu de Clexa ! J'avoue que ça m'a fait très plaisir d'écrire ça ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : I want you

_**Le troisième chapitre ! Cette fiction commence enfin sérieusement à devenir du Clexa, enjoy !**_

* * *

\- Je suis venue détruire la Cité des Lumières.

Lexa tourna son visage vers elle et la regarda sans comprendre. Clarke soupira et se recula de la fenêtre, elle marcha aléatoirement dans la pièce tout en parlant. Lexa se retourna pour la regarder.

\- Comme tu l'as déjà constaté, plusieurs skaikru se sont retrouvés à la Cité des Lumières. Certains sont morts, d'autres pas encore. La puce que vous insérez dans la nuque des Commanders est la première version d'une Intelligence Artificielle créé par mon peuple. Une deuxième version de cette I.A, moins puissante, moins aboutie, est arrivée entre nos mains. Il suffit d'avaler une pastille électronique pour entrer dans un état de pur bonheur. Plusieurs des miens sont tombés sous le charme et ont ingéré cette pastille. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvent ici. Sauf que la seconde version a de nombreux effets négatifs, tels que la perte totale de mémoire de certains évènements, de personnes qui peuvent nous être chères. En voulant supprimer la douleur, cette technologie retire tout souvenir en lien avec cette douleur. C'est progressif, donc au début on arrivait à peu près à gérer le problème à Arkadia. Puis c'est devenu de pire en pire, plusieurs personnes ont complètement changé, sont devenus quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux pas laisser mon peuple mourir, je ne peux pas les laisser devenir ce qu'ils ne sont pas. Je dois détruire cet endroit. Et comme ton passé sur Terre est lié à la première version de cette I.A, je suis persuadée que tu peux m'aider. Que tu peux me mener à l'endroit dont j'ai besoin.

\- Mais… si tu es arrivée là Clarke, c'est que…

\- J'ai longtemps voulu avaler une de ces pastilles, j'ai longtemps souhaité que ma peine s'efface, et je savais que je te reverrais à la Cité des Lumières. Mais je connaissais aussi les conséquences. Et j'avais peur que cette technologie efface tous les souvenirs que j'ai de toi. Donc j'ai refusé de prendre la pastille. Sauf qu'on a trouvé, avec plusieurs des miens, qu'on pouvait détruire la Cité en s'y rendant. Je n'avais plus le choix. J'ai avalé une pastille il y a deux jours. Heureusement je me souviens encore de toi Lexa, mais il faut que je fasse au plus vite avant d'oublier… Surtout qu'on n'a pas la garantie que tout le monde va retrouver ses souvenirs si la Cité est détruite…

Clarke regarda Lexa qui ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Elle les rouvrir après un petit temps.

\- Tu es consciente que tu parles de détruire ce pour quoi nous, les Commanders, vivons, ce pour quoi nous nous battons, tu veux détruire notre Croyance.

\- J'en ai pleinement conscience. Je sais aussi que si je détruis cet endroit je vais te perdre une deuxième fois… Sous effet de cette pastille je ne ressentirai pas de douleur au moment où je te perdrai, mais je sais qu'à mon retour sur Terre je souffrirai comme jamais auparavant… Et pourtant, je dois aider mon peuple…

Lexa ne répondit pas. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le trône. Au bout d'un moment Clarke reprit la parole.

\- Je ne sais absolument pas ce que tu vas devenir si cet endroit disparait, et j'en suis désolée… Mais tu sais que je suis en train de faire le bon choix.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Même après la Cité des Lumières je suis sûre qu'autre chose m'attend… Clarke, j'ai confiance en toi. Je vais t'aider à trouver ce que tu cherches.

\- Merci…

Clarke s'approcha de Lexa qui était toujours assise. Lorsque leurs jambes se touchèrent, Lexa attrapa la taille de Clarke pour l'inviter à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'enfouir son nez dans le cou de l'ancienne Commander pour respirer son odeur. Cela semblait si réel. Lexa caressa tendrement la chevelure blonde.

\- Je suis en train de dormir en ce moment dans la réalité. Je ne vais sûrement pas tarder à me réveiller, ce qui me ramènera dans ma chambre. Logiquement, la prochaine fois que je viendrai ici j'arriverai au dernier endroit où j'étais.

\- Alors je t'attendrai là.

\- Tu sais où trouver ce que je cherche ? demanda Clarke en se redressant.

\- Lorsque je suis morte… J'ai atterrie dans une pièce d'une immense tour. Je n'avais jamais vu un endroit pareil. Il y avait de grandes machines partout, des fils un peu dans tous les sens. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de rester là-bas alors je suis parti pour venir dans la forêt.

Clarke eu un petit rire, Lexa lui envoya un regard interrogatif.

\- Je savais que tu irais dans la forêt, c'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à te chercher là plutôt que dans la ville moderne.

Lexa sourit et cola son front sur celui de Clarke. Elles finirent par s'embrasser.

\- Donc tu penses que cette pièce est celle que je cherche ? demanda Clarke tout près de la bouche de Lexa.

\- C'est ce qui ressemble le plus à ce qui pourrait t'aider.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau.

\- J'aimerai rester comme ça des heures avec toi Lexa, mais, comme je te l'ai dit, il faut que je fasse au plus vite avant de perdre mes souvenirs et mon objectif de vue…

\- Je sais…

Clarke prit le visage de Lexa dans ses mains et l'embrassa encore. Cette fois leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Le baiser s'intensifia. Clarke caressait la nuque de Lexa, Lexa caressait les épaules de Clarke. Un désir certain monta en chacune d'elle. Lexa glissa ses mains sous le haut de Clarke pour lui caresser le dos et les côtes. Clarke caressait abondement la nuque de Lexa et commençait à lui mordiller les lèvres…

Le réveil de Clarke sonna. Elle disparue soudainement des bras de Lexa qui tombèrent mollement sur ses cuisses sans qu'elle ne comprenne trop ce qu'il se passait. L'ex Commander essaya de reprendre son souffle et se racla la gorge. Elle finit par poser sa tête sur le dossier du trône et ferma les yeux.

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut, essoufflée. Elle avait toujours le goût de la langue de Lexa dans la bouche, toujours la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette sensation si réelle était effrayante. Mais elle se sentait rassurée. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle allait perdre Lexa une deuxième fois, les effets de la pastille étaient sans appel, aucune lueur de tristesse à l'horizon. Clarke se leva aussi sereine que la veille et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude détendit ses épaules et elle se mit à rêvasser. Un rêve tout à fait éveillé car il ne la mena pas à la Cité. Clarke se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé si son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Le baiser qu'elle était en train de partager avec Lexa devenait tellement intense… Mais est-ce que la sensation du corps de Lexa contre le sien aurait la même intensité que lorsqu'elles s'étaient unies la première fois, à Polis, juste avant que Lexa ne la quitte ?… La mort de Lexa devint flou et la scène d'amour qui avait précédé repassa très nettement dans l'esprit de Clarke. Elle se revoyait embrasser chaque parcelle de la peau de la jeune Commander. Elle se rappelait de leurs gémissements. La tête de Clarke bascula en arrière et sa main descendit entre ses cuisses pendant qu'elle se rappelait les derniers instants de bonheur qu'elle avait partagé avec Lexa. Elle se rappela des nouvelles sensations que ces baisers échangés à la Cité lui avait procuré. Sa main libre se crispa sur le carrelage mouillé, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ses jambes s'engourdirent. Clarke glissa sur le sol et se retrouva, essoufflée, à genoux. Elle crachait doucement l'eau qui lui coulait dans la bouche pour éviter de s'étouffer pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

* * *

Clarke prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner lorsque Raven vint s'asseoir à sa table.

\- Bonjour Raven !

\- Chancelière ! Alors, toujours aussi satisfaite de cette pastille ?

\- Oui ! C'est juste parfait ! Mais dis-moi, toi aussi quand tu rêves la nuit tu te retrouves là-bas ?

\- Oui oui bien sûr.

\- Bon, pour moi ça fait à peine trois nuits, mais toi, ça ne te gêne pas de ne plus rêver ?

\- Non ! A quoi sert de rêver quand on peut s'échapper dans ce paradis ?

\- Oui, vu comme ça…

Clarke voulait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait de son temps libre lorsqu'elle était à la Cité des Lumières mais elle avait peur qu'ensuite Raven la retarde dans sa quête.

\- Tu as trouvé Lexa ?

\- Euh… non, pas encore, mais je continue à chercher…

A.L.I.E apparu aux côtés de Raven et lui parla. Clarke ne pouvait pas la voir, son n'esprit n'était pas assez corrompu.

\- Elle ment, dit A.L.I.E, c'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi elle ment, mais elle a trouvé Lexa.

Raven fronça les sourcils presque imperceptiblement. Mais elle n'essaya pas de faire parler Clarke.

\- Je suis sûre que tu la trouveras !

\- J'espère…

Clarke se leva, prit son plateau et salua Raven.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle mentirait ? demanda Raven à l'intention d'A.L.I.E.

\- Je ne sais pas encore… Mais c'est étrange que je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi, c'est comme si quelque chose me bloquait…

\- Elle doit avoir ses raisons ! Après tout Lexa comptait beaucoup pour elle, peut-être qu'elle ne veut simplement pas que je vienne la déranger !

A.L.I.E peu convaincu ne répondit rien et disparu. Raven continua joyeusement à manger.

Clarke se rendit à l'infirmerie pour le check hebdomadaire établi avec sa mère.

\- J'ai trouvé Lexa, dit-elle pendant qu'Abby l'auscultait.

\- Et… ça va ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse… Enfin bref, elle sait comment m'aider, essaye de contacter ceux que tu verras aujourd'hui, réunion au QG après le déjeuner.

\- D'accord…

Abby avait l'impression que Clarke était plus froide qu'avant. Mais elle ne lui en parla pas. Une fois sa fille partie, Abby alla prévenir Kane de la réunion. Kane se chargea de Bellamy qui se chargea de Monty. Tous les autres furent prévenus par Clarke elle-même.

Aux alentours de 14h ils étaient tous autour de la table ronde. Clarke avait les mains posées à plat dessus, comme à son habitude.

\- J'ai trouvé Lexa. Elle sait comment nous aider.

\- Tu lui as dit que tu voulais détruire la Cité des Lumières ? demanda Octavia peu convaincu.

\- Oui.

\- Et elle a accepté de t'aider ?

\- Elle me fait confiance…

Octavia fit un signe de tête qui voulait dire qu'elle était désolée.

\- Elle m'a parlé d'une pièce qui, comme elle l'a décrite, ressemble à une salle de serveurs. Je suis sûre que la source de la Cité se trouve là-bas.

\- Comment elle connait un tel endroit ? demanda Murphy suspicieux.

\- C'est là qu'elle s'est réveillée après sa mort. Elle en est sortie sans problèmes mais…

\- Pas sûr qu'elle puisse y retourner aussi facilement, finit Bellamy.

\- Exact. A mon avis plusieurs personnes nous empêcheront de nous approcher trop près de la source. Peut-être que nous pourrons rallier des gens à notre cause là-bas, même si ça me paraît compliqué… Je ne sais pas encore comment on va s'y prendre. Mais on n'a plus de temps à perdre. Je commence déjà à oublier certaines choses… Il faut qu'on s'y mette le plus tôt possible. Je ne peux pas faire ça dans mon sommeil. C'est trop risqué, la nuit tout le monde est à la Cité. Plus il y a de monde plus je risque de rencontrer des problèmes. Kane ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as réussis à recruter des gens pour surveiller les partisans de Jaha ?

\- J'ai trouvé quelques personnes, je comptais continuer après cette réunion.

\- Bien. Abby ?

\- Tout le personnel médical est au courant, ils nous soutiendront.

\- Parfait. Alors on va faire ça demain. Cette nuit j'essaye d'apprendre le plus de choses sur cette salle en questionnant Lexa. Et on va essayer de s'approcher le plus possible. On a trouvé un endroit sécurisé ?

\- Je pensais, intervint Lincoln, qu'une des cellules de la prison serait le meilleur endroit. Tu y entres avec trois ou quatre d'entre nous, on verrouille la porte et on poste deux autres devant la cellule. Ça nous permettra de gagner du temps si on est attaqué.

\- C'est une bonne idée... Mais et les personnes alentours ?

\- Je vais m'arranger avec les gardes cet après-midi, je sais que Miller et Bryan seront de notre côté. Pour les prisonniers, ils ne parleront pas. Et puis on trouvera une cellule plutôt isolée.

\- D'accord… Alors, demain, 15h. La plupart des gens seront en train de travailler, il y aura moins de monde à la Cité, c'est le meilleur moment.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Monty.

\- On n'a plus le choix… Le plus vite sera le mieux. Rendez-vous devant le quartier de la prison ?

Tout le monde acquiesça.

\- Je pense que Octavia, Monty et Murphy devraient rester à tes côtés dans la cellule, se lança Bellamy, Lincoln et moi on montera la garde. Abby sera à l'infirmerie, on sera en contact si on a besoin d'elle à ton chevet. Kane gardera un œil sur les partisans de Jaha et Jaha lui-même.

-Ça vous va ? demanda Clarke en regardant ses amis.

Personne n'émit d'objection.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que cela va prendre… Essayez de bien dormir cette nuit, je pense que demain va être une très longue journée… Merci encore pour votre aide…

\- C'est normal, dit Abby en s'approchant de sa fille, tout comme toi on souhaite sauver notre peuple.

Les deux se sourirent.

\- Bon, hé bien, je suppose que vous pouvez y aller… Sauf si quelqu'un d'entre vous veut dire quelque chose…

Tout le monde fit non de la tête.

\- On se retrouve demain alors ! Passez une bonne fin de journée !

Il restait encore quelques heures à Clarke avant d'aller se coucher. Elle savait que son état de béatitude n'allait pas durer alors elle décida d'en profiter. Elle voulut sortir se promener pour profiter du beau temps et se concentrer sur son bonheur. Un des avantages de Chancelière, elle n'avait pas un travail avec des horaires fixes. Elle passa devant quelques personnes assisses en tailleur autour de Jaha. Ces personnes ne travaillaient pas à cette heure-là, elle risquait donc de les croiser. Tout comme Raven qui devait être dans sa chambre à l'heure qu'il était. Elle n'avait pas envie de la croiser et de la blesser… Pourvu que Raven traîne le plus loin possible de la source de la Cité, c'était tout ce que Clarke demandait. Aussi, elle se rendit compte que Jaha devait maintenant être au courant qu'elle avait pris la pastille. Pourtant il n'avait pas encore essayé de la stopper. Mieux valait tout de même rester sur ses gardes. Elle passa le plus loin possible du petit groupe et se dirigea vers la sortie du camp. Miller montait la garde devant la porte.

\- Miller ! héla Clarke

Il se retourna vers elle en lui faisant signe.

\- Tu peux ouvrir la porte ? J'aimerai faire un tour.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser sortir seule. En tant que notre chef tu dois être accompagnée.

\- Je sais… C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu que ce soit ton tour de garde.

Il sourit et secoua la tête, désespéré, en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis il commença à actionner l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Essaye de ne pas trop traîner mmh ? Après c'est moi qui vais avoir des problèmes…

\- Promis !

Clarke lui fit un signe de main pour le remercier en se faufilant dans la petite ouverture que lui avait offerte Miller. Il referma aussitôt derrière elle.

Elle marcha quelque instant dans la forêt à la recherche d'un coin tranquille. Sans vraiment le vouloir elle tomba sur un endroit où elle était déjà venue auparavant. Il n'y avait plus rien aujourd'hui mais c'était là que la tribu de Lexa avait planté leurs tentes lors de l'Alliance qu'ils avaient passé avant d'attaquer Mont Weather. Clarke se rappelait encore où la tente de Lexa était plantée. Là où elle l'avait embrassée pour la première fois. Sans la tente autour, c'était évidemment différent, mais Clarke se sentit entourée d'un voile de nostalgie. Seulement les bons côtés de la nostalgie, la sensation de nouvelles lèvres sur les siennes, le souvenir d'avoir répondu au baiser, le souffle saccadé de Lexa, son regard plein de tristesse lorsqu'elle l'avait repoussée. Elle voulut souffler à cette dernière pensé, mais une force intérieure l'en empêcha.

Clarke repéra un arbre juste à côté et s'y adossa, les jambes en tailleur. Elle ferma les yeux pour respirer un grand coup. Et elle eut une soudaine envie de méditation. Elle voulait revoir Lexa maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus attendre cette nuit. Elle se positionna un peu plus confortablement et commença à penser à la Cité des Lumières. En quelques secondes elle se retrouva dans la salle du trône. Lexa était là, assise.

\- Clarke. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

\- Je ne pouvais plus attendre…

Clarke se dirigea vers Lexa. Elle lui attrapa les mains et la tira pour la mettre debout, puis elle prit Lexa dans ses bras et la serra contre elle un long moment. Elles restèrent sans parler, elles profitaient juste de l'instant. Elles finirent par se décoller.

\- J'ai parlé à mon équipe, dit Clarke toujours ses bras autour du cou de Lexa, demain je serais en sécurité à Arkadia pour mener notre opération ici. Il faudrait que, cette nuit, toi et moi on s'approche le plus possible de l'endroit dont tu m'as parlé.

\- Demain hein…

\- Je sais…

Lexa posa son front sur celui de Clarke et ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit un instant et son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Elle releva la tête et désigna le badge accroché sur le revers du col de Clarke.

\- Mon peuple m'a élue Chancelière, expliqua Clarke devançant la question.

\- Tu guides ton peuple, comme j'ai guidé le mien autrefois…, chuchota Lexa en caressant le petit bout de métal, je suis si fière de toi…

\- Lexa…

L'ex Commander fonça sur la bouche de Clarke. La nouvelle Chancelière accepta le baiser en fronçant les sourcils de surprise. Puis elle y répondit vite. Elle passa ses mains sur la nuque de Lexa et ouvrit doucement la bouche pour accepter la langue de sa partenaire. Lexa y pénétra lentement et leurs salives dansèrent. A l'inverse de quelques minutes plus tôt, Clarke poussa Lexa pour la forcer à s'asseoir sur le trône. La brune la regarda tendrement pendant qu'elle prenait place sur ses cuisses. La blonde enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Lexa et replongea sur sa bouche. Dans cette position Lexa devait lever la tête. Elle se sentait inférieure mais cela ne la gênait pas du tout. La brune passa ses mains sous le haut de Clarke pour caresser toute l'entendu de son dos. Clarke frissonnait, autant qu'elle aurait frissonné dans la réalité. Elle se sentait terriblement bien, elle avait l'impression d'être retourné au jour de leur première fois. Chaque baiser de Lexa faisait monter en elle un désir qui allait au-delà du supportable. Elle sentait son cœur brûler, sa peau se consumer. C'était comme si elle devenait folle. Ses mains se précipitèrent sur les vêtements de Lexa pour les lui enlever. Lexa fit de même et elles se retrouvèrent torse nue l'une devant l'autre. Elles stoppèrent leurs baisers pour se regarder un instant. Elles sourirent abondamment et finirent par rire. Un rire doux et incontrôlable. Un rire de bonheur. Leurs épaules se soulevaient à l'unisson. C'était la première fois que Clarke la voyait rire. Cette pensée ne fit qu'accroitre la sensation de chaleur, de bonheur, qui l'entourait. Elles finirent par se calmer, Clarke essuya des larmes de rire aux coins de ses yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Lexa.

\- Je te veux, moi aussi, dit Lexa comme pour répondre à ce que Clarke lui avait dit avant qu'elle ne meurt.

* * *

 _ **Postez des reviews si ça vous a plu (ou même si ça ne vous a pas plu !), j'aimerai connaître votre avis :)**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours !**_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Caresses

_**Willowpotetose**_ _ **: Merci pour cris du cœur à propos de Clexa ) moi aussi j'aimerai maintenant Lexa en vie mais…**_

* * *

 _ **Attention, ça devient intense !**_

* * *

\- Je te veux, moi aussi, dit Lexa comme pour répondre à ce que Clarke lui avait dit avant qu'elle ne meurt.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, Clarke prit la tête de Lexa dans ses mains et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Lexa caressa une dernière fois le dos de Clarke et fit glisser ses mains sur ses côtes, pour arriver sur sa poitrine. Elle lui caressa les seins tout en couvrant son cou de baisers. Clarke bascula sa tête en arrière en gémissant. Son désir était bien réel. Pendant un instant elle souhaita rester ici toute sa vie. Un dilemme se créa dans son esprit, mais elle essaya de repousser ces idées pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Elle se racla la gorge et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lexa pour la pousser contre le trône. Ainsi, elle put venir couvrir le buste de sa partenaire de baisers. Lexa ferma les yeux et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Clarke. En elle aussi, le désir était à son comble. Elle pensait avoir perdu Clarke pour toujours, et pourtant elle se tenait devant elle. Elle avait cru halluciner lorsqu'elle avait vu la jeune skaikru arriver ici la veille. Mais tout cela était bien « réel ». Lexa se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque Clarke fit glisser sa langue sur sa poitrine. La blonde remonta pour embrasser brièvement Lexa, puis elle se leva pour venir s'agenouiller en face du trône. Elle entreprit d'enlever ce qu'il restait de vêtements à l'ancienne Commander, qui l'aida un peu. Une fois que l'objet de ses convoitises fut libéré, Clarke commença à embrasser et caresser les mollets et cuisses de Lexa. Cette dernière s'agrippait aux accoudoirs du trône et essayait de contrôler sa respiration. La langue de Clarke se balada le long de la cuisse gauche de Lexa et arriva enfin à son but. La Chancelière y déposa d'abord un baiser qui fit défaillir Lexa, puis elle entreprit d'y promener sa langue, lentement, doucement, avec envie et passion. La grounder finit par passer sa main dans les cheveux de Clarke. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Elle retenait ses gémissements car elle en avait un peu honte mais elle avait du mal à les contenir. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle avait l'impression qu'une pieuvre grouillait dans son estomac. Une des mains de Clarke quitta la cuisse de Lexa pour venir s'enlacer avec la main de cette dernière qui était toujours agrippée au trône. Les doigts de Lexa se crispèrent, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de la main de Clarke. Encore quelques baisers et coups de langue et le corps de Lexa se cambra une ultime fois sous un râle de plaisir. Elle se laissa glisser du siège et se retrouva à genoux, à terre, face à Clarke. Elles s'embrassèrent, alors même que Lexa aurait dû reprendre son souffle. Mais ici, cela ne semblait pas poser problème. Lexa poussa Clarke et elle se retrouva allongée sur elle. Elle attrapa les mains de la blonde pour les caler au-dessus de sa tête. Ses deux mains s'enlacèrent dans celles de Clarke pendant qu'elles s'embrassaient toujours aussi passionnément. Une des mains de Lexa se détacha d'une de Clarke pour descendre lentement caresser son bras, son visage, son cou, son épaule, son sein, son flanc, sa cuisse, son ventre. Les caresses durèrent un petit temps avant que sa main ne s'aventure entre les cuisses de Clarke qui ne put retenir un gémissement qui s'engouffra dans la bouche de Lexa. Au bout d'un moment, Clarke soufflait tellement qu'elle n'était plus capable d'embrasser. Elles se regardaient toutes les deux dans les yeux. Ce qui avait pour effet d'être encore plus jouissif pour la blonde. Elle s'agrippait au dos de Lexa. Son corps se cambrait, s'agitait, mais leurs yeux restaient fixés les uns dans les autres. La Chancelière finit par jouir, le regard planté dans celui de Lexa. Au son de ses gémissements, à l'intensité de son regard, à l'odeur de son souffle, Lexa ne résistait plus, elle sentit son cœur fondre et se serrer. Elle captura la jouissance de Clarke entre ses lèvres et le baiser dura presque une éternité.

Lexa finit par se poser aux côtés de Clarke. Elles reprirent leurs souffles en silence, collées l'une à l'autre, ne se souciant de rien d'autre. Ce fut une fois bien remise de ses esprits que Clarke remarqua sa main. Elle la leva pour l'approcher de son visage, Lexa la regarda faire. La main de Clarke semblait avoir été lacéré par les cerfs d'un aigle. Sa peau était rougie et des traces de griffures balafraient toute la largeur de sa main. Lexa attrapa la main et l'examina.

\- Je suis désolée… dit la brune en grimaçant.

\- Mmh, mmh, ce n'est rien, je ne peux pas ressentir la douleur de toute façon. Et puis ça sera sûrement partis lorsque je reviendrais dans ma réalité…

\- Ta réalité…

Elles se regardèrent, Lexa un air penaud sur le visage. Clarke s'approcha pour l'embrasser doucement.

\- D'ailleurs il va falloir que j'y aille. Je ne suis pas dans le camp en ce moment, et j'ai promis au garde qui m'a laissé sortir que je ne tarderais pas…

\- Je comprends…

Elles se levèrent et chacune se rhabilla. Clarke s'approcha de Lexa.

\- Je reviens dans quelques heures. Tu pourras me rapprocher le plus possible de cette grande tour ?

\- Je pense que je devrais retrouver. Mais on va sûrement rencontrer des obstacles…

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que cette nuit on va juste essayer de s'en approcher sans éveiller de soupçons, ce serait trop dangereux. Et demain, lorsque mon corps sera en sécurité, on pourra tenter quelque chose.

\- Je comprends. Je vais réfléchir à l'itinéraire en t'attendant.

\- C'est parfait…

Clarke eu un petit sourire.

\- Je vais y aller maintenant…

\- Attend…

Lexa prit la main blessée de Clarke et y déposa un tendre baiser.

\- Tu peux y aller.

\- Merci…

Clarke posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa et commença à penser à l'arbre contre lequel elle méditait. Elle disparut. Lexa rouvrit les yeux et soupira. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Clarke se réveilla au pied de l'arbre. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle était restée bien plus longtemps que prévu. Ses jambes étaient engourdies, elle les déplia et attendit que la sensation de fourmillement passe. Elle regarda sa main, elle était lacérée de la même manière qu'elle l'était à la Cité des Lumières. Cela voulait dire que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose là-bas elle risquait d'être blessé ici. Ce n'était pas une information à prendre à la légère. Lorsqu'elle en fut capable, Clarke se leva en vitesse et couru vers Arkadia. Avant de sortir des bois elle observa un temps la forêt comme pour s'imprégner de l'atmosphère.

Ce n'était plus Miller qui gardait la porte. On lui ouvrit en la sermonnant, mais elle ne voulut pas révéler le nom de celui qui l'avait laissé sortir.

\- Il faudrait que je pense à instaurer une règle stipulant que la Chancelière a le droit de sortir quand bon lui semble, dit-elle en ajoutant un clin d'œil au garde avant de s'en aller.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle se dirigea à l'infirmerie. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Abby.

\- Clarke ! Ça va ?

\- Parfaitement !

Elle prit légèrement sa mère dans ses bras et se décolla.

\- Il faut que je te parle d'un truc.

Elle fit des signes de tête pour lui signifier qu'il valait mieux qu'elles parlent en privé. Abby demanda à se faire remplacer et elles allèrent plus loin.

\- Tout à l'heure, je me suis rendu à la Cité des Lumières, commença Clarke, et j'ai… appris… que s'il on était blessé là-bas, on était également blessé ici. Pour l'instant personne n'a vraiment dû s'en rendre compte je suppose, déjà parce que les gens qui ont pris la pastille ne ressentent plus la douleur, et ensuite parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment dû avoir de conflit à la Cité.

Abby l'écoutait attentivement.

\- Mais demain il se pourrait que certains soient blessés, peut-être que je le serais aussi. Il fallait donc que je te prévienne.

\- Je vois… comme je t'ai dit, toute mon équipe me soutient, donc ça devrait aller, j'espère qu'on ne sera pas débordé, mais on devrait pouvoir gérer cette situation.

\- J'essaierais de ne pas entrer en conflit avec trop de gens…

\- Fais de ton mieux Clarke, fais ce qui doit être fait pour détruire cette illusion.

\- Je ferais au mieux !

Clarke s'apprêtait à partir lorsque sa mère la retint.

\- Ça va ta mémoire ?

\- Je…. Mes souvenirs de Lexa sont intacts… Par contre, je crois que… J'ai oublié mon premier baiser…

\- Clarke…

\- Ne t'en fait pas, tout est prêt pour demain. Je n'aurai pas le temps d'oublier plus…

Abby déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille. Clarke commença à faire demi-tour, mais se ravisa pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi un petit moment.

\- Je t'aime maman…

\- Moi aussi Clarke.

Elles se séparèrent et se sourirent.

\- J'ai bientôt finit mon service, dit Abby, on dîne ensemble ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Je vais aller prévenir Octavia pour les blessures, et on se rejoint devant le réfectoire.

\- A toute à l'heure !

Clarke chercha Octavia et finit par tomber par hasard sur elle. Comme elle faisait partit de ceux qui allaient rester autour d'elle dans la cellule le lendemain, elle lui expliqua que si elle était blessée à la Cité elle le serait ici également. Octavia comprit la situation et lui dit qu'elle s'occuperait de son corps lorsqu'elle serait à la Cité.

Finalement Clarke retrouva Abby pour le diner.

\- Il y a quand même un truc qui m'intrigue, dit Clarke à Abby alors qu'elles étaient en plein milieu de leur repas, je sens qu'il y a des choses que je suis en train d'oublier, mais pourtant, tous les moments que j'ai vécu avec Lexa, excepté sa mort, sont très clairs et nets dans mon esprit. Ces souvenirs sont même plus précis qu'avant que je ne prenne la pastille. Alors que tous les autres ont perdus tous leurs bons souvenirs s'ils étaient liés à ce qui les faisaient souffrir. La perte de Lexa m'a touchée comme aucun autre évènement ne m'avait blessée auparavant, et pourtant…

\- Mmh, peut-être que c'est lié au fait que Lexa était Commander.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, enfin je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres explications… Non pas que ça m'embête, mais c'est assez perturbant je dois dire… Et j'ai peur, peur étant un bien grand mot puisque je ne ressens plus ce genre de sentiments, mais bref, j'ai peur qu'une fois la Cité détruite, ma chute soit encore plus vertigineuse. Du fait que je me rappelle de ces souvenirs comme si je les vivais actuellement. Je sens presque son odeur et la douceur de sa peau lorsque je repense à la première fois qu'elle m'a embrasée…

Abby ressentit une énorme bouffée de tristesse. Imaginer Clarke détruite lui brisait le cœur. Elles n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de la vie sentimentale de Clarke en général, mais Abby avait compris assez vite la place que Lexa avait dans la vie de sa fille. Elle avait peur que Clarke ne se remette jamais de la perdre une seconde fois.

\- Je serais là pour toi Clarke, dit finalement Abby en regardant sa fille dans les yeux.

\- Merci…

\- J'interrompt quelque chose peut-être ? dit Jaha qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur.

A.L.I.E était derrière lui, avec un air suspicieux, mais comme avec Raven, Clarke ne pouvait pas la voir. Jaha prit place à côté de Abby.

\- Alors comme ça on a décidé de rejoindre la Cité des Lumières, Clarke ?

\- Ça devrait te faire plaisir que la Chancelière ait rejoint ton camp, non ?

\- Ne lui fait pas confiance, dit A.L.I.E.

\- C'est bizarre, je ne t'y ai pas encore vu.

\- J'explore la ville pour l'instant. Je ne savais pas qu'on était obligé de se présenter à toi, Jaha. J'avais besoin de m'évader, je n'ai pas avalé cette pastille pour me faire plus d'amis.

\- C'est ton choix, je le respecte. Mais…

\- Ne lui rentre pas dedans Jaha, tu vas éveiller ses soupçons, lui dit A.L.I.E toujours en retrait.

\- Quand tu voudras me parler, n'hésite pas à venir à moi.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas !

\- Je vous laisse en famille.

Jaha prit son plateau et s'en alla. A.L.I.E observa un moment Clarke avant de disparaitre.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il soupçonne quelque chose, dit Clarke, j'espère que je n'aurais pas à me battre contre lui…

Abby le regarda s'éloigner et s'asseoir aux côtés de Raven.

* * *

Enfin l'heure d'aller au lit. Clarke s'allongea, heureuse. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de repenser à ce qu'il c'était passé à la Cité cet après-midi. Goûter à nouveau au corps de Lexa, elle l'avait souhaité tellement de fois. La serrer contre elle, l'embrasser. Et elle avait eu l'impression que les sensations étaient décuplés à la Cité. Cela avait été presque plus beau que leur première fois. Même si ce n'était évidemment pas comparable. Demain tout cela allait être détruit. Elle allait perdre Lexa pour toujours. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait une telle émotion depuis qu'elle avait avalé la pastille. Bizarre, elle n'aurait pas dû ressentir ce genre de chose. Clarke arrêta de se prendre la tête. Plus vite elle dormirait plus vite elle serait à la Cité. Plus vite elle verrait Lexa.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit instantanément. Elle arriva dans la salle du trône, comme prévu. Lexa était à la fenêtre, elle profitait de la vue, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à jamais.

\- Je suis là.

Lexa se retourna et lui sourit.

\- Tu es prête à partir ? demanda Clarke.

\- Oui… mais avant… Je pense que nous ne nous retrouverons plus dans cette pièce toi et moi… J'aimerai faire l'amour avec toi, une dernière fois.

Le cœur de Clarke se serra de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avant qu'elle s'endorme. Penser que c'était la dernière fois qu'elles avaient un moment de tranquillité la rendit triste. Alors que cela était censé lui être impossible.

\- Je t'aime Lexa.

Clarke était venue ici pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

* * *

 _ **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents mais le prochain sera plus long ! Celui-ci comporte une longue scène d'amour, disons que ça comble la petite taille du chapitre )**_

 _ **Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews ça me fait énormément plaisir !**_

 _ **J'ai finis d'écrire cette fanfic, il y aura (normalement) 8 chapitres et peut-être un chapitre bonus (à voir…), j'espère que vous me suivrez jusque-là !**_

 _ **Clexa for ever !**_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Paradis ?

_**Voilà voilà le chapitre 5 ! Encore un peu de Clexa avant que ça devienne vraiment triste…**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

\- Je t'aime Lexa.

Clarke était venue ici pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Le visage de Lexa se détendit et son cœur s'accéléra. Clarke put le sentir alors qu'elles étaient à quelques mètres d'écarts. La jeune trikru quitta la fenêtre pour avancer lentement vers la blonde. Elle lui attrapa les mains, caressa tendrement la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait faite plus tôt. Lexa recula pour entraîner Clarke avec elle. Elle l'a mena dans une pièce à côté. Réplique parfaite de la chambre de la Commander à Polis. La Chancelière cessa de se demander comment tout cela était possible et se laissa guider. Lexa invita Clarke à s'asseoir sur le lit et elle se mit à genoux devant elle, avançant dangereusement vers ses lèvres. Elle força Clarke à s'allonger et se retrouva à califourchon sur elle. Clarke n'attendait que ça depuis maintenant quelques minutes et Lexa l'embrassa enfin. Tendrement, doucement. Leurs lèvres commencèrent par s'effleurer, se caresser. Lexa léchouillait le sourire de Clarke avec malice. Clarke caressait le dos de Lexa avec douceur. Le baiser devint plus prononcé, leurs langues commencèrent à se chercher, à se trouver, à se câliner. Clarke dénuda les épaules de sa partenaire. Lexa agrippa le haut de Clarke pour lui retirer. Elle en profita pour s'asseoir doucement sur Clarke pour retirer le sien. Elle regarda le corps de la blonde un instant. Lexa ne savait pas ce que ces souvenirs allaient devenir une fois que la Cité des Lumières serait détruite, mais elle voulait mémoriser cette image de Clarke, en proie au désir, son buste se levant et s'abaissant de manière saccadée. Elle regrettait de ne l'avoir pas fait lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion à Polis, mais cette fois il était temps de lui dire.

\- Tu avais raison Clarke, l'Amour n'est pas une faiblesse.

Elle se pencha sur elle pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son regard s'inscrivit dans celui de Clarke.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota Lexa.

Le cœur de Clarke voulu exploser. La Chancelière agrippa le cou de Lexa pour la mener contre sa bouche. Le baiser fut plus passionné que le précédent. Elles finirent par retirer tous leurs vêtements. Leurs corps s'unirent avec passion et tendresse. C'était comme s'ils étaient fait pour être enlacés. Le grain de la peau de Lexa rendait celui de la peau de Clarke encore plus doux. Leurs frissons se mêlaient, leurs caressent raisonnaient les unes avec les autres, leurs baisers unifiaient leurs deux êtres. Leurs chevelures ne semblaient faire plus qu'une. Leurs hanches se joignaient, leurs cuisses se croisaient, leurs doigts se liaient. Leurs nez s'embrassaient. Et leurs jouissances s'unirent une ultime fois sonnant comme une symphonie.

Clarke était blottit dans les bras de Lexa. Elle en profitait pour lui caresser le dos. Lexa lui caressait la tête.

\- Il va falloir qu'on y aille, chuchota Lexa.

\- Shhhh… souffla Clarke, juste encore un peu…

Lexa sourit, Clarke ferma les yeux pour apprécier cet instant de douceur. Cela lui rappelait ce qui s'était passé à Polis. Mais elle n'arrivait plus trop à savoir ce qui avait suivi… Elle embrassa le cou de Lexa pour penser à autre chose. Ses lèvres finirent par emprisonner celles de Lexa. Ce fut un baiser fiévreux qu'elles partagèrent. Finalement leurs bouches se dessoudèrent, Clarke caressa le nez de Lexa avec le sien puis posa son front contre celui de l'ex Commander.

\- Maintenant il faut qu'on y aille… chuchota Clarke.

Lexa embrassa une énième fois Clarke et elles se levèrent pour se rhabiller.

\- Il faut qu'on marche à la lisière de la ville, dit Lexa pendant qu'elle attachait sa tenue de guerre, comme ça on se fera moins remarquer. En marchant dans la forêt une bonne heure on devrait arriver au point limite où on sera obligé de s'aventurer dans la ville. Une fois à découvert, si on rencontre des gens, il faudra prétendre qu'on ne fait que se balader.

\- Pourvu qu'on ne croise pas Jaha… Je suis sûre qu'il a des doutes sur moi, s'il nous croisait près de la tour où tu m'emmènes il comprendrait tout de suite.

\- C'est plutôt la femme en rouge qui le suit à la trace qui me fait peur…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Clarke en s'approchant de Lexa pour l'aider à accrocher un pan de sa tenue.

\- Elle n'est pas comme les autres… Je suis sûre qu'elle peut contrôler cet endroit juste par la pensée…

\- Alors on fera tout pour l'éviter !

Clarke sourit si parfaitement que tout doute quitta Lexa.

Elles sortirent de la chambre. Lexa regarda pour la dernière fois la salle du trône avec une certaine nostalgie.

\- Tu étais assises sur ce trône lorsqu'on s'est rencontré la première fois, dit Clarke.

\- Je sais… C'est pour ça qu'il est ici.

Clarke ne comprit pas vraiment le sens de cette phrase.

\- Tu t'en souviens encore ? demanda Lexa.

\- Oui, curieusement je n'ai rien oublié de tout ce que j'ai vécu avec toi… Sauf ta mort…

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de s'en souvenir non ?

\- C'est vrai…

Lexa balaya la pièce du regard et se retourna vers le tunnel qui les mèneraient à l'extérieur. Avant d'y pénétrer entièrement, Clarke la stoppa. Elle attrapa l'épaule de Lexa pour la retourner et elle l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Elle avait peur qu'elles ne puissent plus jamais s'embrasser une fois dehors, alors elle donna tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait dans ce baiser. Lexa lui rendit du mieux qu'elle put. Elles se séparèrent à contre cœur et prirent le chemin de la sortie.

Une fois dehors Clarke se laissa guider par la grounder. Elles s'avancèrent vers la ville, et une fois qu'elle fut en vue, elles la longèrent, comme prévu, en restant cachées dans la forêt.

\- La plupart des skaikru restent dans la ville, ils n'aiment pas vraiment la forêt, dit Lexa, donc je pense qu'on est tranquille pendant un heure ou deux. Profite de la balade Clarke !

Clarke ria et respira un grand coup. Le soleil chauffait sa peau comme il l'aurait fait sur Terre. Mais la sensation était encore plus agréable. Elles marchèrent sans se reposer. Pas besoin ici. Pas besoin de manger ni de boire d'ailleurs. Cela semblait étrange à Clarke que ces besoins vitaux n'aient pas à être comblé alors que respirer restait utile et qu'une blessure acquise ici avait des répercutions sur le corps dans la vie réelle. Cette Cité des Lumières était remplie de mystères.

Au bout d'un moment Lexa se stoppa et mit un bras en arrière pour signifier à Clarke de ne plus bouger.

\- C'est par là que j'ai atteint la forêt lorsque j'ai quitté la tour. Je ne sais plus si on la voit d'ici, mais c'est presque tout droit. J'ai pris le chemin le plus court pour rejoindre les bois…

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut s'approcher encore sans être vues ?

\- Il y a plusieurs bâtiments où se cacher. Mais tu m'as dit que la nuit c'était dangereux.

\- Oui, parce que tous les skaikru ayant avalés la pastille doivent probablement se promener un peu partout. Alors je ne dis pas qu'ils sont tous par ici, mais ça reste risqué. Croiser Jasper ou Raven ne serait sûrement pas un problème étant donné qu'ils ne doivent pas connaître l'existence de cette tour, ou du moins son utilité, mais croiser Jaha serait dangereux.

\- Je pense qu'on peut avancer au moins jusqu'au premier immeuble. J'étais rentrée dedans par curiosité, avant de définitivement tourner le dos à cette civilisation, il semblait que personne n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

\- Je te suis.

Elles sortirent doucement des broussailles et marchèrent d'un pas précipité vers la ville. C'était bien plus moderne que tout ce qu'on avait pu montrer à Clarke lorsqu'elle allait en cours sur l'Arche. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle imaginait très bien des voitures voler, comme elle avait vu dans plusieurs films qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de regarder avant de descendre sur Terre. C'était presque terrorisant, tout semblait propre, tout aspirait à la vie et pourtant la ville semblait déserte et morte. Lexa finit par entraîner Clarke dans le bâtiment dont elle parlait. L'extérieur lui semblait familier, et lorsqu'elle y pénétra elle comprit.

\- Wow ! Bon sang !

Lexa la regarda avec incompréhension.

\- On dirait une école. Sur l'Arche ça ressemblait pas vraiment à ça, on n'avait pas autant d'espace. Mais, j'en ai vu dans des livres et des films.

Lexa ne comprit pas le dernier mot de sa phrase mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi une école dans un lieu pareil ?

\- Tu te poses trop de questions…

\- Non, non… ça voudrait dire que le but de Jaha est d'envoyer tout le monde ici et de reconstruire une vie, éternelle, à la Cité. Tout recommencer, comme si la Terre n'avait jamais subi de guerre nucléaire. Comme si rien n'avait bougé. Il veut recréer la vie ici, dans ce rêve insensé… Une école… ça voudrait dire qu'on pourrait avoir des enfants dans cette réalité ?

Clarke sentit sa tête lui tourner. Elle se rattrapa à un mur avant de tomber. Elle glissa doucement et finit par s'asseoir. Ses jambes ne répondaient plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Clarke ?

\- On dirait… le paradis…

Son regard se perdit dans le vide.

\- Plus de conflits, plus de guerres, plus de morts, seulement le bonheur, uniquement la joie.

Lexa s'agenouilla devant elle et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour mon peuple…

\- Clarke…

\- Et je pourrais avoir une vie heureuse avec toi…

Le cœur de Clarke se serra atrocement, lui faisant presque mal. Presque, la pastille annihilait toujours la douleur, pourtant Clarke sentait que quelque chose se brisait en elle. Soudain sa vision se brouilla. Elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer les formes autour d'elle. Lexa disparu petit à petit et pourtant elle pouvait toujours entendre sa voix.

\- Clarke ! Clarke !

Lexa secouait Clarke mais la blonde ne réagissait pas. Clarke se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre, à Arkadia. Mais son corps était toujours inerte devant les yeux de Lexa.

\- Je dois retourner là-bas, grogna Clarke.

Elle était assise sur son lit, dans le noir, mais elle entendait toujours Lexa qui l'appelait. Petit à petit des flashs de l'école où elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt apparurent devant ses yeux, ainsi que Lexa en détresse. Elle se trouvait à la fois consciente à la Cité et consciente à Arkadia. Ce n'était pas tenable, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui arrivait. Elle venait de réaliser que détruire la Cité était peut-être une erreur et pourtant une certaine force la retenait à Arkadia. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur la Cité. Les visages de Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Kane, Abby, Monty, Murphy, Jasper, Raven, Miller et tant d'autres défilèrent devant ses yeux. Elle devait se battre pour eux. Elle se concentra un peu plus et s'efforça de penser à Lexa et au lycée. Finalement elle se retrouva de nouveau à la Cité, devant Lexa qui avait cessé de l'appeler, comprenant qu'elle était de retour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda la jeune trikru.

\- Aucune idée… C'était comme si j'étais à Arkadia et ici en même temps… C'était très perturbant. Je crois que, quand j'ai compris que la Cité des Lumières était un paradis, mon esprit n'a pas supporté. Tu réalises ? On pourrait vivre ensemble ici.

\- Clarke… évidemment que je réalise, évidemment que j'y ai déjà pensé. Quand je suis arrivée ici c'était comme l'accomplissement de ma vie de Commander. C'était beau, propre, ça sentait bon. Mais à quoi bon un endroit si parfait sans la personne que j'aimais ? Je me suis mis à airer ici, j'avais accepté l'idée que je ferais ça pour l'éternité. J'aurais passé l'éternité à essayer de comprendre pourquoi il y avait des skaikru ici et pourquoi toi tu n'y étais pas. Quand je t'ai vu débarquer devant moi il y a trois jours, toute cette mélancolie s'est envolée. Pendant quelques minutes j'ai cru que cet endroit était ce que j'espérais, un paradis, où je pourrais passer l'éternité à tes côtés. Je me voyais sourire infiniment avec toi. Mais voilà, tu es venu ici pour détruire cet endroit. Clarke, tu n'es pas venue ici pour vivre une éternité de bonheur fade et insipide. Tu es venue ici pour sauver les tiens. Tu es venue ici parce que tu sais que cet endroit a changé les tiens en quelque chose qu'ils ne sont pas, parce que cet endroit à éloigner les tiens de leur but premier : redescendre sur Terre pour y vivre et pour la repeupler, pour recréer ce qui y existait avant. La Cité des Lumières, tout ça, ce n'est qu'une illusion. Ce n'est qu'une façade du bonheur, fade et insignifiant. Alors oui, on pourrait rester dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour toujours, mais ce n'est pas ce qui est juste pour ton peuple. Et je sais que tu fais toujours ce qui est juste pour eux. C'est pour ça que je t'aime Clarke. C'est pour ça que tu es toi.

Clarke aurait normalement eu envie de pleurer. Elle voulait pleurer, mais impossible. Cette foutu virtualité l'en empêchait. Le discours de Lexa eu un effet sans appel. Oui elle aurait voulu rester aux côtés de l'ex Commander maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Encore une fois elle devait sauver les siens.

\- Merci Lexa…

Lexa lui sourit et lui tendit une main. Clarke l'attrapa et elle se releva.

\- Tu sais si ce bâtiment est grand ? demanda Clarke.

\- De l'extérieur il a l'air plutôt imposant.

\- Peut-être qu'on peut accéder à d'autres bâtiments en passant par celui-là, ce serait plus sûr de rester à couvert, il y aurait toujours moyen de se cacher derrière un mur si on croisait quelqu'un.

\- Essayons de trouver ça !

Elles partirent explorer le bâtiment. Cette école ressemblait vraiment à ce que Clarke avait pu apercevoir dans les films qu'elle avait vu. Une cantine, des salles de cours, un gymnase. Tout était là. Finalement elles arrivèrent sur une terrasse au troisième étage. Au bout se trouvait une passerelle qui menait au building suivant.

\- Bingo ! dit Clarke.

\- Attend…

Lexa s'avança sur la passerelle, intimant à Clarke de rester en retrait. Elle regarda en bas pour voir si personne ne passait par là. La voie était libre, elle fit signe à Clarke de la rejoindre. Elles gagnèrent l'autre bâtiment. C'était une grande tour et à l'intérieur une enfilade de pièces. Elles se gardèrent d'ouvrir les portes et continuèrent leur avancée. Au bout de l'immeuble elles arrivèrent sur une grande pièce qui donnait vue sur le même genre de terrasse qui se trouvait dans l'école qu'elles avaient quitté. Elles allaient s'approcher de la baie vitrée quand une silhouette passa devant.

\- Demi-tour Lexa !

Clarke attrapa le bras de la brune et couru dans le sens opposé. Elle ouvrit une porte au hasard et y entra.

\- C'était qui ? demanda Lexa en fermant la porte.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir, mais on ne peut pas prendre de risques. La grande tour est encore loin ?

\- On y est en 15 minutes je dirais, si on ne rencontre pas de problèmes bien-sûr.

\- D'accord. Alors je pense qu'on va arrêter là pour cette « nuit ». De toute façon je pense que je vais bientôt me réveiller. Je dois vaquer à mes occupations de Chancelière comme n'importe quel autre jour pour ne pas attirer de soupçons.

\- Je comprends.

\- Je reviens dans quelques heures. Tu restes ici ?

\- Oui, si jamais j'ai un problème j'essaierai de trouver un moyen pour te prévenir.

\- D'accord…

Clarke s'approcha doucement de Lexa et posa son front sur le sien, comme elle aimait tant le faire. Elle porta une main à ses cheveux pour les caresser. Lexa décolla son front et prit le menton de Clarke entre son pouce et son index pour relever son visage vers le sien. La grounder approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Clarke et elles échangèrent un court baiser.

\- A tout de suite… chuchota Clarke avant de fermer les yeux.

Lexa la prit dans ses bras et quelques secondes plus tard Clarke s'était volatilisée. Les bras de Lexa tombèrent le long de son corps. Elle soupira et leva son visage vers le plafond.

Clarke se réveilla dans sa chambre. Elle regarda son réveil, il aurait sonné cinq minutes plus tard.

* * *

 _ **N'hésitez toujours pas à mettre des reviews, ça m'encourage :) , Merci à tous ceux qui follow la fiction, vous êtes géniaux !**_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Dessiner ton visage

_**Chapitre 6 ! Finit les doux moments, place au début de l'action ! Ça commence à devenir triste, mais ça reste supportable.**_

* * *

Elle se leva, se prépara, et se rendit directement au poste de garde, où elle savait qu'elle trouverait Bellamy ou Lincoln.

\- Bellamy ! héla-t-elle à l'intention du jeune homme qui montait la garde.

Il se retourna et descendit, demandant au passage à se faire remplacer quelques minutes.

\- Du nouveau ? demanda-t-il.

Clarke regarda autour d'elle avant de parler.

\- On s'est rapproché le plus possible, on est sorti de la forêt, Lexa m'attend dans un grand bâtiment pas très loin de la tour que l'on cherche. On a aperçu des gens dans les alentours, c'était cette nuit donc il n'y aura peut-être personne cet après-midi, mais j'ai peur que ça tourne mal…

\- Déjà, tu n'auras pas à te soucier d'un possible débordement ici, on s'occupe de tout. Après, à la Cité des Lumières, tu sais ce qui doit être fait.

\- J'espère que je n'aurai à blesser personne…

Bellamy posa ses mains sur les épaules de Clarke.

\- C'est quelque chose qui doit être fait de toute façon.

\- J'espère que j'y arriverai.

\- J'ai confiance en toi.

Clarke se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, sa grande hésitation à vouloir continuer sa mission. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle hésite une seconde fois au moment de détruire la Cité, une deuxième fois serait sûrement celle de trop. Elle lui sourit malgré elle.

\- Pour tout à l'heure, reprit Bellamy, Lincoln et moi on va arriver un peu plus tôt, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes. J'ai demandé à Octavia, Monty et Murphy de ne pas arriver en même temps pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Donc si tu pouvais arriver cinq minutes avant l'heure ce serait parfait.

\- C'est noté, merci de t'être préoccupé de ça.

\- C'est normal, on veut tous que ça fonctionne. Je dois y retourner.

\- Bien sûr.

Bellamy retourna à son poste de garde et Clarke fit demi-tour. En chemin elle croisa Lincoln et le tint au courant de la situation. Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Pendant qu'Abby l'auscultait elle la mise aussi au courant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Abby en attrapant la main scarifiée de sa fille.

\- Rien… rien de grave, mais c'est comme ça que j'ai compris qu'une blessure à la Cité était réelle ici.

Abby caressa doucement la peau meurtrie.

\- Dans quelques jours on ne verra plus rien.

\- Mmh…

Au fond, Clarke ne voulait pas que ces traces disparaissent… Elles étaient un souvenir de Lexa et elle en aurait sûrement besoin une fois la Cité détruite. Clarke se remit sur pied et enlaça sa mère.

\- Bon courage pour cet après-midi, dit Abby.

\- Merci… je compte sur toi ici !

\- Pas de soucis !

Elles se sourirent et Clarke sortit. Aujourd'hui elle avait rendez-vous avec l'équipe qui s'occupait de l'approvisionnement en eau d'Arkadia. Elle s'y rendit comme elle le devait, elle aurait dû être stressée par ce qui l'attendait dans l'après-midi mais grâce à la pastille elle y alla avec une assurance terrifiante.

La réunion fut finie. Clarke engloutit son déjeuner et retourna dans sa chambre. Il restait environ une heure avant qu'elle ne se rende au quartier de la prison. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller voir Lexa pour passer un peu de temps avec elle, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Déjà parce que c'était dangereux de se montrer là-bas avant que l'opération ne commence, ensuite parce que cela risquait de l'éloigner de son but. Elle décida donc de se poser devant sa table pour dessiner. Elle avait perdu le portrait de Lexa qu'elle avait commencé à Polis. Elle voulut le refaire de mémoire. Ses souvenirs étant rendus très précis par la pastille, ce fut un jeu d'enfant. C'était comme si Lexa avait été allongée devant elle dans la pièce. Elle la revoyait dormir, son visage éclairé à la lueur des bougies. Les traits se dessinaient presque tout seul sur le papier. Elle était tellement concentrée sur le souvenir qu'elle ne voyait pas ses mains bouger.

Une fois finit, elle regarda le dessin pendant un long moment. Elle aurait voulu l'offrir à Lexa. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas possible de l'amener à la Cité. Clarke regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il était presque 15h. Prise de court, elle plia le dessin en quatre et le glissa dans sa poche. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser en évidence dans sa chambre. Elle sortit précipitamment et se dirigea vers le quartier des prisons. Elle croisa quelques gardes qu'elle salua le plus naturellement du monde. Miller l'attendait dans un coin. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

\- Chancelière.

Elle comprit qu'il était là pour l'accompagner dans la cellule que son équipe avait choisie. Elle le suivit. Miller la mena jusqu'à Bellamy et Lincoln qui les attendaient. Il lui fit un signe de tête et retourna à son poste, elle le remercia avec un sourire. Les alentours étaient vides, c'était l'endroit parfait. Lincoln ouvrit la cellule et accompagna Clarke à l'intérieur. Ils avaient trouvé quelques coussins et les avaient placés dans un coin de la pièce pour que cela soit un peu plus confortable pour Clarke. Octavia arriva, elle embrassa brièvement Lincoln et il la serra contre elle.

\- Prête Clarke ?

\- Pas à 100% mais il va bien falloir !

Octavia posa une main sur l'épaule de Clarke.

\- Ça va bien se passer.

Cette phrase n'avait pas été très convaincante mais Clarke la prit avec plaisir.

Monty et Murphy finirent par arriver. Les derniers arrivants entrèrent dans la cellule et Bellamy la verrouilla. Lui et Lincoln observèrent la scène de derrière les grilles. Clarke s'installa sur les coussins, Octavia, Monty et Murphy se plantèrent debout devant elle.

\- Vous allez rester debout ?

\- On sera plus sur nos gardes comme ça, répondit Octavia.

\- Il est vrai, mais à mon avis que ça va durer assez longtemps. Puis avec Bellamy et Lincoln dehors, je pense que vous aurez le temps de vous lever.

Murphy et Monty se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et s'assirent. Octavia les regarda, leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement et les imita. C'était presque gênant pour Clarke qu'ils soient tous assit en face d'elle, mais elle devait faire avec.

\- Si je subis des blessures lorsque je serais à la Cité, elles devraient apparaître sur mon corps ici. Ne me réveillez sous aucun prétexte. C'est compris ?

\- Oui…, chuchota Octavia.

\- Une dernière chose… je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir lorsque tout cela sera finit et lorsque je me réveillerai. Alors, par avance, je suis désolée pour ce que je suis susceptible de faire…

\- On te pardonne, dit Murphy en posant sa main sur son bras.

Clarke sourit en posant sa main sur la sienne. Il sourit à son tour et retira sa main. Clarke se cala confortablement et ferma les yeux. Elle pensa à ce building, à cette pièce, dans laquelle elle avait quitté Lexa. Cela lui prenait plus de temps que de s'endormir. Entrer en état de méditation était un peu plus long. Surtout qu'elle sentait les regards de ses amis sur elle. Elle se concentra un peu plus, pensant notamment au fait de revoir Lexa, c'était ce qui marchait le mieux. Et finalement elle arriva dans cette pièce où elle l'avait quitté. Lexa était toujours là.

\- Tu n'as vu personne ? demanda Clarke.

\- Non, je suis restée ici, éloignée de la fenêtre. Je n'ai vu personne et je pense que personne ne m'a vu.

\- Bien. Je suis en sécurité à Arkadia. Il y a cinq personnes qui surveillent mon corps, et deux autres surveillent mon peuple.

\- C'est parti alors, je suppose…

\- Oui…

Lexa s'avança vers la blonde.

\- Il faut le faire Clarke.

\- Je sais…

L'ex Commander attira la Chancelière à elle et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres étaient fébriles mais leurs langues se caressèrent avec envie. Chacune savait que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'elles s'embrassaient. Elles essayaient de faire passer le plus possible leurs sentiments à travers cet échange. Une sensation étrange engloba le corps de Clarke, c'était comme si son esprit, en incapacité de ressentir la tristesse, transmettait l'information à son corps pour qu'il l'exprime à sa place. Le bout de ses doigts devenait froid et ses jambes chancelantes. Mais elle essaya de ne pas y penser pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lexa. Au fil des caresses la sensation disparu et Clarke fut rassurée. Un dernier échange et elles se séparèrent.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à te sauver, chuchota Clarke.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Lexa fit glisser ses mains le long des hanches de Clarke. Lorsqu'elle passa sa main près d'une des poches de la blonde, un bruit étrange attira son attention. Lexa fixa la poche pendant que Clarke fouilla à l'intérieur. Ce fut avec surprise qu'elle en sortit le dessin qu'elle avait fait dans l'après-midi.

\- Comment il a fait pour arriver là…, dit Clarke en dépliant le papier.

Lexa lui prit doucement des mains et observa le dessin.

\- C'est ce que tu as dessiné à Polis…

\- En fait je l'ai perdu, celui-là je l'ai fait cet après-midi… Je voulais te le donner, je… je ne pensais pas que je pouvais l'amener ici…

\- C'est magnifique Clarke…

Une larme coula de la joue de Lexa. Trois autres suivirent. Une larme plus puissante que les autres vint s'écraser sur le dessin au fusain. Le liquide fit baver une partie de l'image, au niveau d'une des mains dessinées.

\- Pardon…, s'excusa Lexa.

\- Tu, tu peux pleurer ? La pastille m'en empêche…

\- Je ne pensais pas non plus que je pouvais. Je n'en suis capable que depuis que tu es là…

\- Lexa…

Clarke passa son pouce sur la joue de la brune pour essuyer une larme qui allait tomber. Lexa eu un petit sourire. Elles allaient s'embrasser quand un bruit les stoppa. Elles se mirent toutes les deux en alerte, Lexa plia précipitamment le dessin et le mit machinalement dans sa poche. Elles se regardèrent intriguées et sortirent silencieusement de la pièce. Rien dans le couloir. Elles se dirigèrent vers la terrasse qui menait à l'endroit où elles avaient aperçu une silhouette à la dernière visite de Clarke. Elles sortirent par la baie vitrée, prudemment. Mais tout semblait désert.

\- Clarke ?

Les deux femmes se retournèrent brusquement. Jasper se tenait là, laissant la porte vitrée se refermer derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le jeune homme incrédule.

\- Euh… je… Je voulais revoir Lexa, alors… J'ai demandé à Raven une pastille…

\- Abby t'as laissé faire ?

\- Elle n'a pas eu le choix.

\- Je vois… ça fait longtemps que… ?

\- Non, juste quelques jours, je commence à peine à découvrir l'endroit… Lexa est là pour me montrer.

Lexa fit un sourire forcé.

\- D'accord, bah, je connais des endroits plus intéressants que par ici… Si un jour ça te dit, je te servirai de guide !

\- Merci Jasper ! répondit Clarke en lui souriant sincèrement.

Il lui fit un signe de la main et s'en alla dans la direction opposée où les deux femmes voulaient aller. Elles le regardèrent prudemment partir et reprirent leur route. Elles traversèrent la passerelle qui les mena au bâtiment suivant.

\- S'il dit à la mauvaise personne qu'il nous a croisé ici…, dit Lexa sans vouloir finir sa phrase.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on doit se dépêcher. Mais j'ai confiance en lui… Tu penses que tous les buildings sont reliés par ce genre de passerelles ?

\- J'avais traversé dans les rues donc, on verra bien ! On reste à couvert tant qu'on le peut.

\- Oui !

Elles entrèrent par la petite porte qui donnait sur un étroit couloir sans fenêtres qui les mena à un escalier. Elles l'empruntèrent pour finalement arriver un étage au-dessus. Clarke poussa une porte qui donna sur une large pièce vide. Impossible de savoir à quoi elle serait destinée. A l'autre bout se trouvait une autre porte. Elles traversèrent la pièce qui le mena à un autre escalier. Escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait un couloir tout en vitre qui menait au bâtiment suivant. Ce couloir transparent n'était pas la définition exacte du « rester à couvert » mais elles le prirent quand même. Ce couloir de verre menait à une autre grande tour qui semblait entièrement constituée de vitres. Elles tombèrent sur un nouvel escalier qui les fit monter deux étages. Elles pénétrèrent dans une salle avec une grande table rectangulaire entourée de plusieurs sièges très modernes. Les deux femmes traversèrent la pièce pour ouvrir une porte menant sur un énième escalier qui les mena, là aussi, au niveau du sol.

\- On perd trop de temps, dit Clarke qui commençait à en avoir marre de monter et descendre tous ces étages pour rien.

\- On est bientôt arrivé, je pense qu'on peut passer à l'extérieur maintenant.

Clarke opina du chef et elles traversèrent cette énième pièce qui les mena sur une énième terrasse. Elles en sortirent et se trouvèrent dans une immense rue bordée de chaque côté d'immenses tours.

\- Je me demande bien à quoi peuvent servir tous ces buildings, dit Clarke.

\- Peut-être une simple envie de montrer toute une architecture futuriste…

\- Mouais, j'ai des doutes… Mais c'est vrai que c'est assez impressionnant…

Elles firent quelques pas en restant sur leurs gardes.

\- C'est celle-là ! dit Lexa en pointant du doigt une tour bien plus colossale que les autres.

\- Wow… et c'était à quel étage ?

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir descendu tant d'étages… Sûrement au milieu…

\- Le cœur de la Cité au cœur du bâtiment, ça aurait un certain sens…

Lexa acquiesça et elles continuèrent leur route, toujours prudentes.

Elles ne rencontrèrent personne. Elles arrivèrent au pied de la grande tour. Clarke dut porter sa main à son front pour couvrir ses yeux du Soleil lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour regarder le bâtiment.

\- On va mettre un temps fou à trouver la bonne pièce…

\- Autant s'y mettre tout de suite alors !

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et se firent un signe de tête avant d'avancer. Après avoir fait à peine un pas, la grande entrée de la tour s'ouvrit. Elles se stoppèrent, Lexa posa sa main sur un de ses sabre, dans son dos. Jaha, accompagné d'A.L.I.E, sortit tout sourire de la porte.

\- Tu me déçois Chancelière…, dit-il en s'avançant vers elles.

\- Jaha, comment..

Jaha fit un signe de la main et un homme sorti de derrière un mur.

\- Jasper…, grogna Clarke.

\- Désolé, mais il m'a expliqué ce que tu pourrais faire à cet endroit, quand je t'ai vu par ici je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à aller prévenir Jaha.

\- J'avais des soupçons, dit Jaha, mais aucune certitude. Pour une certaine raison, elle n'arrive pas à te déchiffrer.

Il désigna A.L.I.E à ses côtés.

\- Mais je suppose que c'est à cause d'elle, dit A.L.I.E en désignant Lexa, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle et moi sommes sûrement connectées, elle doit pouvoir contrôler mon emprise sur elle et les gens qui l'entourent.

Lexa ne broncha pas. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi la femme en rouge parlait.

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser faire Clarke ? questionna Jaha de manière rhétorique.

\- Je suis là pour sauver notre peuple, Jaha. Tout ça ce n'est qu'une illusion ! C'est un mensonge. Jamais tu n'arriveras à recréer un semblant de vie terrestre ici. La douleur fait partie de l'être humain ! En nous enlevant ça tu nous retires ce statut. Ouvre les yeux ! Les gens dans cette Cité ne sont plus ceux qu'ils étaient sur l'Arche !

\- Comment fais-tu pour résister à cette technologie…, dit A.L.I.E agacée.

\- J'ai quelque chose de précieux à laquelle m'accrocher, répondit Clarke en prenant la main de Lexa dans la sienne. J'ai des souvenirs auxquels me rattraper. Et je ne veux les perdre sous aucun prétexte. Je me battrais contre toi, contre vous s'il le faut. Je suis ici pour sauver Arkadia.

Jasper fronça les sourcils. Il se laissa disparaître, il était finalement trop attaché à Clarke pour rester ici avec ce qui allait suivre.

\- Tu n'entreras jamais dans cette tour Clarke, dit Jaha avec une certaine assurance.

Il leva sa main en l'air en regardant derrière Clarke et Lexa.

Elles se retournèrent. Une dizaine de personnes avançaient dans leurs directions, tous armés.

* * *

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre les combats commencent ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster les chapitres 7 et 8 dans la semaine, mais dans tous les cas, le 7 arrivera au plus tard dimanche 10 avril !**_

 _ **J'attends toujours vos reviews et vos encouragements :)**_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Même combat

_**Avant dernier chapitre ! Lexa amène un peu d'aide, et la bataille peu commencer !**_

* * *

\- Tu n'entreras jamais dans cette tour Clarke, dit Jaha avec une certaine assurance.

Il leva sa main en l'air en regardant derrière Clarke et Lexa.

Elles se retournèrent. Une dizaine de personnes avançaient dans leurs directions, tous armés.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer ici Jaha, à quoi bon ?, dit Clarke.

\- Je ne peux peut-être pas t'éliminer totalement, mais je peux te ralentir. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu meurs ici, tu mourras à Arkadia. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux pour tes proches, non ?

\- Viens, Clarke ! dit Lexa en resserrant son emprise sur sa main pour l'emmener sur le côté.

Elles se mirent à courir sur la droite. Jaha ordonna à sa horde d'attaquer. Quelques balles volèrent, Clarke et Lexa les évitèrent et pénétrèrent de justesse dans un bâtiment. Sans réfléchir elles empruntèrent le premier escalier qu'elles trouvèrent et montèrent le plus haut possible. Elles arrivèrent dans une grande pièce semblable à une qu'elles avaient déjà vue. Une grande table et des chaises. Elles se mirent à deux pour pousser la table contre la porte, et barricadèrent la porte opposée avec les chaises.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, demanda Clarke affolée.

\- Je connais certaines personnes qui pourraient nous aider…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant, c'était risqué de les appeler, mais vu la situation, c'est la seule solution…

\- Appeler qui ?

Lexa amena fermement Clarke contre elle. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Lexa embrassa une Clarke déboussolée qui accepta néanmoins le baiser. Il fut bref, et la grounder lâcha Clarke.

\- Reste là, dit Lexa en plaçant Clarke contre un mur.

La blonde s'immobilisa et observa Lexa. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et marmonna une phrase que Clarke ne comprit pas. Il y eu quelques secondes de latence, et des formes commencèrent à se dessiner sous les yeux stupéfaits de la jeune skaikru. En moins de vingt secondes une réelle armée de grounders se trouva matérialisée devant elles.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Clarke, ce sont tous les anciens Commanders.

La blonde n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait devant elle une vraie armée. Formée de tous celles et ceux qui avaient dirigé et défendu les grounders depuis l'attaque nucléaire. Seule l'originale d'A.L.I.E, la première Commander, manquait à l'appel.

\- Pourquoi nous as-tu appelé Lexa ?, demanda une femme dans la petite troupe de grounders.

Elle était habillée exactement comme Lexa. Ils étaient tous à peu près habillés comme elle. Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient leur maquillage de guerre.

\- J'ai un service à vous demander. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile à accepter, mais j'ai besoin que vous m'écoutiez.

Ils se regardèrent tous, se chuchotant des mots en trigedasleng que Clarke ne comprit pas tous. Parmi ces Commanders, Lexa avaient dû en fréquenter à peine deux ou trois de son vivant. Et chacun devaient en connaître tout autant. Pourtant, ils avaient tous l'air connectés l'un à l'autre. Une fois le silence revenu, Lexa s'avança vers eux et commença à leur expliquer la situation. D'une manière ou d'une autre ils devaient déjà savoir qui étaient les skaikrus, ils devaient déjà être au courant pour l'Alliance que trikru et skaikru avaient passés pour battre Mount Waether, ils devaient aussi sûrement connaître Clarke. Et pourtant, la jeune brune leur raconta tout. De l'extermination de 300 des leurs par Clarke jusqu'à l'ajout des skaikrus comme 13ème clan. Elle finit par leur raconter pourquoi Clarke était venue détruire cet endroit. Une fois son discours achevé elle leur laissa le temps de discuter entre eux. Lexa retourna aux côtés de Clarke qui avait toujours du mal à réaliser.

\- Comment t'as fait pour les faire tous venir ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment ça fonctionne, mais on est tous connectés.

\- L'esprit du Commander hein…

\- Ils connaissent tous la vie que j'ai mené. Je connais chacune des vies qu'ils ont menées. On est lié, c'est un peu comme si on était la même personne eux et moi. Ils te connaissent autant que moi. Ils t'apprécient autant que moi. Dans un certain sens, ils sont autant attachés à toi que je le suis. C'est pour ça qu'ils devraient être de notre côté. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'aucun d'eux n'a essayé de nous arrêter.

Clarke fut déstabilisée par cette idée de lien qui les unifiaient.

La femme qui avait parlé la première fois s'avança pour se démarquer du groupe et prit une nouvelle fois la parole.

\- Lexa, dit-elle posément, tu es bien consciente que si ce monde disparait, nous allons disparaître nous aussi. Que si la Cité est détruite, c'est toute la hiérarchie des Commanders qui va être chamboulée, en ce moment même sur Terre. Le Commander actuel perdra toute connexion avec nous. Cela met en péril le fondement même de notre civilisation.

\- Je le sais. J'y ai réfléchi à maintes reprises. Mais ce monde est une illusion. Nous tous en tant que Commander, nous nous sommes battus pour garder notre peuple en vie, je sais que chacun de vous aurait fait la même chose même sans l'existence de la Cité des Lumières. Même sans cet endroit, même sans la promesse de ce « paradis » après la vie, les nôtres perpétuerons la tradition des Commanders.

Le groupe resta interdit un instant et Lexa reprit.

\- Cet endroit n'est qu'un leurre, c'est juste un lieu qui nous retient, qui nous empêche d'accéder à la vie après la mort que nous espérions tous. Regardez autour de vous ! A quoi riment tous ces bâtiments de haute technologie que nous n'avons jamais connu sur Terre ? Cet endroit n'a pas été fait pour nous, nous sommes des Hommes de la Forêt. Cette ville est un mensonge. Elle empêche à l'humanité de se reconstruire correctement. On ne peut pas continuer à errer dans cette illusion.

Clarke était émerveillée. Ce discours lui avait redonné fois en sa quête. Elle avait toujours du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle allait perdre Lexa, mais il était maintenant évident que détruire cet endroit était nécessaire. Le groupe d'anciens Commanders échangea des regards et des hochements de tête, puis leur porte-parole s'exprima.

\- On partage un peu tous les mêmes idées, comme tu le sais, on te fait confiance. Si tu tiens à cette fille et que tu affirmes que détruire cet endroit sauvera les siens et l'Humanité, on est de ton côté. On accepte de vous venir en aide.

Clarke regarda Lexa et reprit espoir.

\- Je vous remercie, répondit humblement la brune, maintenant, il faut juste qu'on trouve un plan…

\- Comment vous comptiez vous y prendre avant de nous appeler ?

\- On doit pénétrer dans cette tour, expliqua Lexa en s'approchant de la fenêtre, on doit retourner dans cette pièce où nous nous sommes tous réveillés après notre mort.

\- Vous pensez que cette pièce est le cœur de la Cité ?

\- Il y a de grandes chances, intervint enfin Clarke, de ce que m'a décrit Lexa, cela ressemble à quelque chose que mon peuple et moi connaissons et qui généralement sert à maintenir ce genre de technologie en « vie ». De plus, cette Cité est reliée à votre statut de Commander, si c'est dans cette pièce où vous vous êtes tous réveillés c'est qu'il doit y avoir un lien.

\- Et vous savez comment vous y prendre pour tout détruire ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais une fois dans cette pièce, et une fois sûres que personne ne viendra nous déranger, on trouvera comment faire, j'en suis sûre. C'est forcément là.

\- L'idéal serait qu'on se sépare en deux groupes, proposa Lexa, un pour nous permettre de passer à travers l'armée de Jaha, un autre pour garder l'entrée de la pièce et les empêcher d'entrer.

\- Mais j'aurais un service à vous demander, dit Clarke, la plupart des gens ici ne sont pas morts, mais si vous les blessés ils le seront aussi dans leur réalité. Ce sont les miens, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient lourdement blessés.

\- On va faire du mieux qu'on peut, répondit la porte-parole.

\- J'y pense, dit Clarke, si vous vous séparez en deux groupes, vous ne serez pas assez comparés à eux.

\- Ce sont des combattants peu expérimentés, répondit Lexa, nous sommes une armée de Commanders.

Clarke regarda cette armée devant elle. Ils avaient un côté assez effrayant dans leur tenue de guerre toutes identiques. Il était clair que les siens, avec le peu d'entraînement que la plupart avait suivi, ne seraient pas à la hauteur. Lexa regarda par la fenêtre, une partie de l'armée de skaikrus était toujours en bas, gardant l'entrée de la tour, les autres commençaient à se disperser, sûrement pour les chercher.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on traîne ici, dit Lexa.

Tout le monde se regarda et, d'un commun mouvement, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte barricadée et déplacèrent la table qui en bloquait le passage. Ils sortirent, sur leurs gardes. Ils empruntèrent le chemin que Clarke et Lexa avaient pris pour arriver ici. Tout le monde descendit prudemment le petit escalier. Lexa passa devant et ouvrit doucement la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. De là elle pouvait voir Jaha et ses sbires restant. Elle referma la porte pour en informer le reste de son équipe.

\- On sort tous en même temps et on fonce dans le tas ?, proposa une voix masculine.

\- Ça me paraît la seule chose à faire, répondit une voix fluette.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Lexa posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, attendit quelques secondes et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. L'armée de Commanders sortit en trombe du bâtiment en hurlant. Ils attrapèrent tous leurs armes et foncèrent vers Jaha. Lorsqu'il les vit arriver il rappela tous ceux qui étaient parti à leur recherche. Certains arrivèrent par derrière, deux Commanders se détachèrent pour aller s'en occuper. Une grande bataille entre les skaikrus et les Commanders commença. Lexa et Clarke y prirent part également. Clarke réussit à stopper un jeune homme qui fonçait sur elle. Elle le connaissait, évidement qu'elle le connaissait, mais elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Elle essayait de le neutraliser sans lui faire de mal mais ce n'était pas chose facile. C'était une bataille sans cris de douleurs, aucun d'eux ne pouvait la ressentir. Cela offrait une sensation étrange, on ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait autre qu'avec les personnes qu'on était directement en train de combattre. Lexa s'en prenait à deux hommes qui essayaient de la désarmer. Un deuxième adversaire vint s'en prendre à Clarke, il la prit par surprise et réussit à lui écorcher la joue avec son poignard. Du sang coula mais il s'évapora avant d'atteindre le sol. La jeune blonde décida d'arrêter de se retenir et commença réellement à se battre. Elle blessa à la jambe celui qui lui avait lacéré la joue. Il n'avait pas mal, mais il dut se tenir la jambe pour essayer d'avancer.

Jaha hurla un ordre que Clarke ne comprit pas tout de suite. Le deuxième homme qu'elle combattait s'arrêta brusquement et ferma les yeux. En quelques secondes il disparut. Elle regarda autour d'elle, trois ou quatre autres disparurent à leur tour. Les Commmanders qui les combattaient furent surpris, mais se rabattirent sur ceux toujours présents.

* * *

A Arkadia, Octavia, Monty et Murphy veillaient toujours sur le corps de Clarke.

\- Regardez ! dit Murphy.

Octavia, Monty, Lincoln et Bellamy se retournèrent vers Clarke et ils virent tous la blessure se former sur sa joue. Du sang s'en échappa et alla éclabousser son genou.

\- Ça a dû commencer à chauffer là-bas, dit Monty.

Bellamy prit le talkie qui était à sa ceinture et essaya de contacter Kane.

\- Kane, Kane !

\- _Oui_ , répondit la voie grésillant à l'autre bout.

\- Clarke a dû commencer à passer à l'action, reste sur tes gardes, des gens vont peut-être être blessés.

\- _D'accord, j'essaierai de prévenir Abby._

Kane reposa le talkie à sa ceinture et se dirigea vers le cercle de méditation mené par Jaha qu'il avait repéré. Certains des hommes assis dans le cercle se levèrent et commencèrent à s'agiter. Kane se cacha du mieux qu'il put et essaya de les écouter.

\- Il faut trouver Clarke, dit l'un des hommes, on se sépare, quand vous l'avez trouvé retournez à la Cité pour informer les autres et on revient pour l'anéantir ici.

Kane attrapa son talkie pour contacter Bellamy.

\- Bellamy, ils sont à la recherche de Clarke, ils ne savent pas où elle est mais ils vont finir par la trouver.

 _\- D'accord._

Kane se remit à observer le groupe. Brusquement, une des femmes du cercle se réveilla et s'évanouie. Du sang sortait de son abdomen. Kane se précipita sur elle. Au moment où il s'accroupit à son chevet il vit plusieurs blessures se former sur les autres membres du cercle. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'amena à l'infirmerie.

\- Abby ! cria-t-il lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle.

Elle accourut aussitôt et aida Kane à la poser sur un lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle a sûrement dû être blessée à la Cité, je l'ai vu sortir de son état de méditation et s'écrouler juste après. Certains autres commencent aussi à avoir des blessures.

Un petit groupe se forma autour de Kane et Abby, c'était tout le personnel de l'infirmerie qu'Abby avait réussi à rallier à leur cause.

\- Il faudrait que des gens surveillent ceux qui méditent pour les soigner, dit Abby.

\- Je vais vous mener à eux, répondit Kane.

Avant de partir il se retourna.

\- Certains sont partis à la recherche de Clarke, j'ai mis Bellamy au courant, j'espère qu'ils s'en sortiront.

\- Ils s'en sortiront.

Kane sourit à Abby et mena quelques aides médicaux vers le cercle de méditation. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, d'autres personnes avaient quitté le cercle. Ils commencèrent à prodiguer les premiers soins à certains qui semblaient avoir des blessures importantes.

Abby se précipita sur la jeune femme que Kane venait d'apporter. A l'aide d'un collègue ils essayèrent de stopper l'hémorragie. Mais elle perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Ils essayèrent pendant quelques minutes de faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, mais son cœur cessa de battre. Abby tapa du poing sur le lit. C'était le premier mort de cette bataille et ce ne serait sûrement pas le dernier.

* * *

La bataille faisait rage à la Cité des Lumières. Les Commanders essayaient de ne pas tuer leurs victimes mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Le 3ème Commander infligea un violent coup à l'abdomen d'une skaikru. Elle disparue instantanément. Le Commander se retourna pour affronter un autre combattant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la même jeune femme réapparue dans le dos du Commander et lui asséna un énorme coup. Il se retrouva à terre, la regardant.

\- Comment tu…

\- Merci de m'avoir tué, répondit-elle, maintenant je suis invincible.

Elle se jeta sur lui, mais il roula au sol et se releva aussi tôt et réussit à lui donner un coup de sabre. Contrairement à la première fois ce coup n'eut aucun effet sur elle. Elle rit et se rua sur lui de plus belle. Le combat devin acharné.

\- Ne les tuez pas !, cria la 3ème Commander, si vous les tuez vos coups n'auront plus aucun effet sur eux !

Tout le monde reçu l'information et essaya de seulement affaiblir l'ennemi.

Clarke et Lexa combattaient, en compagnie de la 8ème Commander, contre cinq skaikru, dont Jaha. A.L.I.E les observait, comme si elle était impuissante, comme si elle ne faisait que superviser les coups de Jaha. Et il était clair qu'elle lui donnait de la force, en temps normal il n'aurait jamais fait le poids.

\- On perd trop de temps, dit Clarke, ceux qui se sont volatilisés sont sûrement en train de me chercher à Arkadia, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps.

\- On a besoin d'aide ici ! cria la 8ème Commander.

A son appel, deux Commander mirent à terre leurs proies et se dirigèrent vers le trio.

\- Partez, dit la 8ème, on vous couvre !

\- Merci ! dit Lexa en donnant un dernier coup d'épée.

Elle et Clarke se faufilèrent entre les combattants pour se diriger vers la porte.

\- Ne les laissez pas passer ! hurla Jaha.

Deux skaikrus se jetèrent sur elles. Elles essayèrent de les maitriser. Trois Commanders leur vinrent en aide et une fois les deux combattants hors d'état de nuire, ils les suivirent.

\- On reste avec vous, dit le 4ème Commander, on pourra les empêcher de rentrer dans la salle que vous cherchez si certains arrivent à se faufiler.

\- Merci, dit Clarke.

Le 4ème lui sourit et ils coururent tous les cinq à travers la porte pour pénétrer dans la grande tour. Clarke fut surprise, en effet, un ascenseur leur faisait face. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour le faire descendre. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent ils y pénétrèrent tous. Un seul bouton, un signe infini gravé en son milieu, trônait au milieu d'un panneau en chrome.

\- Je suppose qu'on n'aura pas à chercher comme ça, dit Clarke avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- Ça veut aussi dire qu'on est réellement au bon endroit.

Clarke appuya sur le bouton et l'ascenseur démarra.

* * *

 _ **Bon bon bon, le chapitre suivant sera le dernier (même si un bonus est possible, plus d'infos à la fin du prochain chapitre), ce sera la séparation entre Clarke et Lexa, et pour ça, je m'en excuse d'avance… J'espère que vous le lirez et l'aimerez quand même !**_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Pour l'éternité

_**Et voici le dernier chapitre ! Je vous rassure, il finit tout de même sur une note positive, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Enjoy mes p'tits raccoons ;)**_

* * *

Sur Arkadia, un groupe de croyants marchaient dans les couloirs de la prison. Le leader du groupe aperçu Clarke le premier.

\- Ils sont là ! cria-t-il en pointant Bellamy et Lincoln du doigt.

\- Merde, jura Bellamy.

Les trois amis dans la cellule se mirent sur leurs gardes, ils se rapprochèrent du corps de Clarke. Lincoln et Bellamy se préparèrent à se battre. Le groupe avança lentement vers eux.

\- Livrez-nous Clarke et on ne vous fera aucun mal, dit le leader d'un ton assuré.

\- J'ai bien peur que pour ça il va falloir que vous nous passiez sur le corps, dit Bellamy ironique.

\- Rappelez-vous les gars, on ne ressent pas la douleur, ils veulent détruire notre bonheur, alors ne vous privez pas !

Le groupe fonça sur Bellamy et Lincoln. Ce dernier lança la clef de la cellule à l'intérieur, Octavia la réceptionna. Un combat commença entre les deux amis et le groupe de fanatiques. L'affrontement fut rude, Bellamy et Lincoln étaient plus doués au combat, mais les autres étaient plus nombreux. Bellamy n'hésitait pas à blesser ses adversaires, mais les blessures qu'il leur infligeaient semblaient ne pas avoir d'impact sur eux. Après un long moment d'affront, du sang rendait le sol glissant et seul Bellamy et Lincoln faiblissaient sous le coup de leurs blessures. En temps normal tous les membres du groupe se serait déjà écroulés, mais ils tenaient toujours debout, tels des zombies affamés. Lincoln glissa sur une giclée de sang et le leader du groupe réussit à l'attraper et à lui glisser son couteau sous la gorge. Un autre homme profita du moment de distraction pour immobiliser Bellamy. Octavia se hissa aussitôt sur ses pieds et approcha de la porte de la cellule.

\- Ah, je vois que tu tiens à lui, dit le leader, donne-moi la clef, vite, ou je l'égorge.

* * *

Lexa, Clarke et les trois anciens Commanders arrivèrent à destination. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un couloir perpendiculaire à eux. Il semblait s'étendre à l'infini à leur droite et leur gauche. Mais une seule porte se présentait, juste devant eux.

\- C'est forcément là, dit Lexa.

\- Allez-y, dit le 11ème Commander, on garde l'entrée.

Clarke et Lexa se regardèrent en hochant la tête. Clarke attrapa la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit un immense dédale de circuits informatiques.

\- C'est ça ! s'écria Lexa.

Elles entrèrent et fermèrent la porte derrière elles.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment le cœur, comment toute cette électronique peut-être ici alors que nous sommes censés être dans un monde imaginaire, dit Clarke.

\- Tu as réussi à amener ce dessin ici Clarke, alors tout est possible.

Lexa sortit le dessin de sa poche et le déplia pour le regarder. Clarke se mit à ses côtés pour le regarder avec elle.

\- Tu devrais le garder Clarke, il sera perdu une fois qu'on aura détruit cet endroit si c'est moi qui le garde…

Clarke entoura les mains de Lexa qui tenaient le bout de papier.

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi.

\- Et je t'en remercie. Je ne refuse pas ton cadeau, je veux juste que tu en faces meilleur usage.

Lexa dégagea doucement ses mains et replia le dessin en quatre. Elle tendit la feuille à Clarke. La blonde hésita et finit par le prendre. Elle le mit dans sa poche.

\- On doit trouver ce qu'on cherche maintenant, dit Lexa.

\- Oui… Il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare pour le trouver plus vite.

L'ancienne Commander fit oui de la tête et elles partirent dans des directions opposées.

* * *

Le leader du petit groupe tenait fermement son couteau sous la gorge de Lincoln.

\- Ne lui donne pas la clef Octavia, dit Lincoln.

La petite brune hésita longuement et tendit la clef à travers la grille. Le leader fit un signe de tête à un de ses hommes pour que celui-ci aille prendre la clef. Il s'exécuta.

\- Un seul mouvement de votre part, dit le leader en s'adressant à Octavia, Monty et Murphy, et je le tue.

L'homme ouvrit la cellule. Le leader y pénétra en poussant Lincoln dont la glotte frottait sur la lame acérée dès qu'il déglutissait. Bellamy eu un sursaut d'adrénaline et envoya un énorme coup de coude dans l'homme qui le retenait, prit de surprise il le lâcha et Bellamy se rua sur le leader qui fut forcé de lâcher Lincoln. Une nouvelle bataille commença, Octavia et Murphy y prenant part cette fois. Monty protégeait le corps de Clarke du mieux qu'il pouvait.

* * *

Lexa déambulait dans la pièce sans savoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle pensait que dès qu'elle tomberait dessus elle saurait que ce serait ça qu'elles voulaient. Mais pour l'instant elle avait l'impression de naviguer dans l'inconnu. Clarke pensait la même chose, à ceci près qu'elle avait déjà vu une salle de ce type.

Finalement, au détour d'une allée, Clarke tomba sur ce qu'elles cherchaient. C'était comme un présentoir de musée. Une colonne noire chromée surplombée d'un cache en verre. Sous le cache un objet qui ressemblait à la pastille qu'elle avait avalée, mais en trois fois plus grand et plus épais. Elle s'avança prudemment. Une fois arrivée à hauteur de la stèle elle posa sa main dessus. Rien ne se passa.

\- Lexa ! J'ai trouvé !

La jeune trikru se dirigea au son de sa voix et finit par localiser Clarke.

\- Alors c'est ça, dit-elle, ce pour quoi nous nous battons depuis notre naissance...

En disant cela, Lexa sentit sa connexion avec les autres Commanders, elle entendit raisonner leurs voix dans sa tête, elles lui disaient toutes de faire ce qui devait être fait. Elle sortit un de ses sabres et brisa la vitre. Clarke recula sous la surprise. Lexa avança sa main vers l'objet sacré.

\- Attend, dit Clarke en retenant le bras de Lexa.

\- Clarke ?

\- Tu… On est sûr que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ?

Lexa retira son bras et se mit face à Clarke. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir passer encore un peu de temps avec toi, et c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle je ne voudrais pas détruire cet endroit. Mais je suis morte Clarke, et tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion de vie. Tu dois retourner auprès des tiens, tu dois faire ton deuil.

\- Je t'aimerai toujours Lexa.

\- Moi aussi Clarke, je t'aimerai dans l'éternité.

Clarke sauta au cou de Lexa pour l'embrasser. Elles s'enlacèrent. La brune caressa les cheveux de la blonde tandis que cette dernière caressait ses joues. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois, une ultime fois. Le baiser fut fiévreux, mêlé d'un tas de sentiments. Les lèvres de Lexa tremblaient, celles de Clarke brûlaient. Le cœur des deux femmes battait à l'unisson, à une vitesse folle. Clarke ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts, Lexa avait les oreilles qui chauffaient. Elles finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle. Alors qu'ici elles n'auraient normalement pas dû être essoufflées, elles n'eurent d'autres choix que de se séparer pour respirer. Une larme coula sur la joue de Clarke. Elle lui brûla le visage. La goutte tomba sur la main de Lexa, elle eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique. Du bruit se fit entendre près de la porte.

\- On n'a plus le temps, dit Lexa.

\- On le fait ensemble ?

\- Oui…

Lexa passa sa main derrière la nuque de Clarke pour l'approcher à elle. Elle posa son front sur le sien pendant un instant avant d'y déposer un baiser. Puis elles se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de se retourner vers l'objet sacré. Elles s'en saisirent à l'unisson.

\- Comment on détruit cette chose ? demanda Clarke.

\- Je le sais. Au fond de moi je l'ai toujours su. Il suffit d'appuyer sur les deux signes infinis qui se trouvent sur les deux faces.

Lexa posa l'objet dans sa main. Clarke posa sa main sur le dessus.

\- Si on presse nos mains ensemble, ça marchera, dit la Commander.

Elles entendirent la porte se faire défoncer et des voix crier.

\- May we meet again, dit Lexa.

\- Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim, répondit Clarke.

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et pressèrent leurs mains sur l'objet. Deux bips sonores retentirent lorsque les deux signes infinis furent enfoncés. Des grands tremblements secouèrent la grande tour. Clarke et Lexa se retrouvèrent à terre. Elles étaient agenouillées l'une en face de l'autre. Soudain, Clarke sentit les effets de la pastille s'envoler. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur explosa.

\- Je… balbutia Clarke, je t'aime Lexa ! Je t'aime…

Clarke se jeta au cou de la grounder. Des larmes inondèrent son visage.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois… je ne le supporterai pas… ne m'abandonne pas… Lexa !

La jeune trikru se mit à pleurer elle aussi. Elle stoppa leur étreinte pour prendre le visage de Clarke entre ses mains et amener son visage à elle tout près du sien.

\- Je t'aime Clarke. Je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'ai aimé. On se retrouvera je te le promets.

\- Non, hoqueta Clarke entre deux sanglots, je ne peux pas te perdre… Pas encore… Je t'en supplie Lexa reste avec moi…

Les partisans de Jaha arrivèrent à leur hauteur. Ils couraient et furent stoppés soudainement. Ils disparurent. Clarke fut terrifiée. Elle regarda Lexa et pleura de plus belle. Lexa emprisonna les lèvres de la blonde dans les siennes. Elles pleuraient toutes les deux.

Lexa disparu.

Clarke ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit la Cité des Lumières se dissiper. La cellule dans laquelle elle était à Arkadia apparu petit à petit devant elle.

Monty était dos à Clarke, il se préparait à combattre l'homme qui avançait vers lui. Lincoln, Bellamy, Octavia et Murphy étaient occupés à se battre. Quand soudain chaque homme qu'ils combattaient se mirent à hurler. Ils se plièrent tous de douleurs et tombèrent mollement sur le sol. Quelques-uns perdirent conscience. Monty se retourna vers Clarke.

\- Elle a réussi !, dit-il.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Clark qui clignait des yeux.

\- Je vais chercher un docteur, dit Murphy en se précipitant hors de la prison.

Bellamy et Octavia se jetèrent aux pieds de Clarke.

\- Clarke, dit Bellamy, ça va ?

\- Lexa… chuchota la blonde.

Son visage était sec. Elle passa ses mains sur ses joues pour le constater. Une douleur terrible lacéra sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas physique. Son regard se dirigea vers sa main. La main où résidait encore les marques que lui avaient faites Lexa lorsqu'elles avaient fait l'amour à la Cité.

\- Lexa… dit-elle encore une fois.

Un sanglot terrible traversa son corps. Soudain, le souvenir de la mort de Lexa lui revint comme un flash. Aussi net que tous les autres souvenirs qu'elle avait gardés d'elle. Elle craqua. Clarke hurla, scotchant Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln et Monty sur place. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle tapait des poings sur le sol.

\- Calme toi Clarke, dit Bellamy en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras.

La Chancelière se dégagea violemment en hurlant sa peine. Elle pleura et cria de souffrance sous les yeux impuissants de ses amis. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Octavia. Monty pleura réellement. Aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais vu autant de souffrance chez un être humain.

Abby débarqua en trombe dans la pièce, suivit de trois infirmiers. Ces derniers se ruèrent sur les blessés. Abby voulu faire de même mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'accourir vers sa fille.

\- Clarke, Clarke, ça va ?

Elle se jeta à ses pieds et la prit dans ses bras. Cette fois la blonde se laissa faire. Elle s'agrippa à sa mère et continua à pleurer.

\- Abby ! cria un infirmier, on a besoin de toi !

Les yeux de l'intéressée firent la navette entre sa fille et les blessées. Elle jeta un œil à Octavia qui comprit. Abby lâcha Clarke, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et se leva. Octavia vin prendre sa place et Clarke se laissa volontiers pleurer dans ses bras.

Kane comprit lui aussi que Clarke avait réussi lorsqu'il constata que tout le monde dans le cercle se réveilla en se tordant de douleur. Ils avaient redouté un soulèvement, tout le monde étant blessés, ils en étaient bien loin. Kane alla au secours de Jaha. Lui aussi avait été blessé, grièvement. Il s'accroupie à son chevet et essaya de lui faire un garrot.

\- Cette petite est forte, dit Jaha, ne la laissez pas se perde…

Kane ne comprit pas exactement le sens de ses paroles. Mais il ne put pas demander plus de renseignements. Jaha mourut dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

Abby et toutes les personnes l'aidant eurent le temps de déplacer tous les blessés et de les amener à l'infirmerie. Clarke pleurait toujours. Lincoln et Monty étaient partis pour gérer la situation avec les habitant d'Arkadia qui ne comprenaient pas encore ce qui se passait. Ne restait que Bellamy, Octavia et Clarke dans cette cellule. Octavia pleurait à présent. Bellamy entourait ses épaules de ses bras pour la consoler. Il avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux mais il essayait de se retenir. Clarke finit par arrêter de crier. Au bout d'un moment elle arrêta de pleurer. Octavia ne sentait plus son corps trembler. Clarke s'était endormie. Bellamy s'essuya les yeux et attrapa la Chancelière pour la soulever. Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, sa sœur le suivit.

Il posa Clarke délicatement sur son lit et Octavia attrapa une couverture pour la couvrir.

\- Elle a l'air si paisible maintenant, chuchota la petite brune avant de se réfugier dans les bras de son frère.

\- Laissons la se reposer, elle l'a bien mérité.

Ils quittèrent la chambre en silence.

\- On devrait laisser quelqu'un devant sa porte, proposa Octavia, au cas où.

\- Je reste si tu veux.

\- Merci… Je vais aller aider Lincoln et les autres.

Bellamy sécha les larmes de sa sœur et embrassa son front, lui aussi. Elle réussit à lui sourire et s'en alla.

Clarke se réveilla lourdement. Elles avaient les yeux qui lui piquaient et une énorme soiffe qui la taraudait. Elle se leva, chancelante, pour aller boire. Une fois hydratée son cerveau remis les éléments en place. Elle fut prise d'une grande tristesse mais essaya de la combattre. Elle avait mal à la tête d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle voulu sortir de la chambre mais tomba sur Bellamy.

\- Ça va mieux Clarke ?

\- Je… je voulais aller chercher quelque chose à manger, j'ai la tête qui tourne…

\- Reste là, je vais te ramener quelque chose, d'accord ?

\- Merci Bellamy…

Il s'en alla aussitôt et elle referma derrière elle. Elle colla son dos contre la porte et laissa pendre ses mains le long de son corps. Elle leva son visage vers le plafond et souffla. Elle ferma les yeux. Ses mains tâtèrent machinalement ses poches. Un bruit de froissement la ramena à la réalité. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le dessin. Elle le déplia. Il y avait la marque que la larme de Lexa avait laissé en coulant sur le dessin. Une trace de bavure sur le fusain au niveau d'un des mains de Lexa. Clarke replia le dessin et le remit dans sa poche. Ses jambes lâchèrent et elle se retrouva au sol. Tous ses efforts depuis son réveil volèrent en éclats. Des larmes sortirent de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle sanglota bruyamment, trempant ses joues et ses vêtements.

Bellamy revint et l'entendit à travers la porte. Il toqua.

\- Clarke ! Clarke !

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, elle était coincée avec Clarke assise devant.

\- Clarke ! appela-t-il une nouvelle fois, laisse-moi entrer, Clarke !

Il donna des coups contre la porte.

\- Clarke !

Lui aussi finit par craquer. Il s'accroupit et posa son front contre le métal froid. Cette fois il ne retint pas ses larmes et se laissa aller. Cela lui brisait le cœur de voir sa meilleure amie anéantie.

Clarke avait voulu lui répondre mais elle n'avait pas pu. Sa voix était bloquée par les pleurs. Sa main alla automatiquement caresser sa cicatrice sur l'autre main. Cela l'apaisait en quelque sorte. Elle pleura encore et encore. Presque toute la nuit. Plusieurs de ses amis veillèrent derrière la porte à tour de rôle.

Elle ne se calma pas.

Clarke porta sa main meurtrie devant ses yeux. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, elle se servit du dos de cette mains pour essuyer les larmes. Elle put ainsi distinguer chaque sillon que les ongles de Lexa avaient tracés sur sa peau. Elle souhaitait que cette marque ne disparaisse jamais.

* * *

 _ **3 mois plus tard**_

Clarke regardait le dos de sa main. Les cicatrises avaient quasiment toutes disparues aujourd'hui. Il fallait le savoir pour en distinguer des résidus. Elle était assise devant son bureau, dans sa chambre. Elle leva son visage pour observer le dessin qu'elle avait accroché juste au-dessus. Raven lui avait fabriqué un cadre pour le mettre. Les anciens adeptes de Jaha avaient eu du mal à retourner dans le droit chemin, mais avec l'aide de tous ils avaient finalement accepté la vérité. Raven en avait longtemps voulu à Clarke, mais elle avait fini par lui pardonner et même par la remercier. Elle avait retrouvé tous ses souvenirs de Finn et c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Clarke regarda le tableau, comme chaque jour. Elle s'attarda sur la trace. Elle sourit et se leva. Une réunion l'attendait.

Une fois la réunion finit elle sortit du camp pour prendre l'air. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle n'avait pas mis le nez en dehors des murs. Elle marcha longuement, cru même se perdre à un moment. Elle faisait demi-tour lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Elle se mit sur ses gardes et se retourna. Le bruit venait d'un tas de feuille. Clarke s'en approcha doucement et s'accroupi devant. Un museau sortit de sous la terre. La jeune femme dégagea les feuilles pour découvrir une petite boule de poile. Elle en avait déjà vu dans un livre, elle ne pensait pas qu'il en restait sur terre. C'était un tout jeune raton laveur. Sa patte était coincée sous une racine, il couinait.

\- Attend petit bonhomme, je vais t'aider.

Elle lui attrapa délicatement la patte et tira un coup sec pour le libérer.

\- Tu peux y aller maintenant !

L'animal s'en alla. Clarke se releva en souriant et fit demi-tour.

Elle marchait depuis cinq minutes lorsqu'elle entendit un couinement familier. Elle se retourna.

\- Hé bah, t'es toujours là toi ? dit-elle en s'adressant au raton laveur.

Il couina de nouveau et grimpa le long de sa jambe, de son dos. Il arriva sur son épaule et enfoui son nez dans le creux de son cou. Clarke ria. Cela faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas rie. Elle attrapa la boule de poil et la plaça devant son visage pour l'observer. Elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle.

\- Oh, alors ce sera plutôt « mademoiselle » que « petit bonhomme ».

La bête couina encore. Clarke la regarda attentivement. Les tâches noires autour de ses yeux semblaient former comme des coulures de peinture de long de ses joues. Il avait aussi une petite partie de ses poils qui avaient roussie entre ses deux yeux.

\- Heda. Je pense que ça t'irait bien comme nom, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le raton laveur couina et agita la queue. Clarke ria de nouveau et le reposa sur son épaule.

\- Bon, j'espère que ça ne va pas poser de problèmes si je te ramène au camp… Après tout, je suis Chancelière, personne n'aura son mot à dire non ?

L'animal sembla comprendre la situation et paru ravis. Il se blottit contre la nuque de Clarke. Elle le caressa doucement et reprit sa route vers Arkadia.

* * *

 _ **Pour le raton laveur, j'avais vraiment envie d'exploiter le côté réincarnation des Commanders. Comme on pense tous que Lexa ressemble à un raton laveur, c'était la façon la plus mignonne de les réunir !**_

 _ **J'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette fiction, ça m'a aidé à « rester » un peu plus longtemps avec Lexa après sa mort dans la série…**_

 _ **J'ai écrit un chapitre bonus où Clarke rencontre une nouvelle jeune femme dont elle tombe amoureuse, je ne sais pas si je veux/vais le publier, dite-moi en review ou par mp si vous voudriez que je poste ce bonus !**_

 _ **Merci encore de m'avoir lu et « May we meet again » ! ;)**_


	9. Chapitre Bonus : Nouveau Chapitre

_**Hey ! Finalement j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre bonus, et comme je l'aime bien j'avais envie de le poster. Alors voilà, la conclusion heureuse de Clarke !**_

* * *

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que Clarke et Lexa avaient détruit la Cité des Lumières. Arkadia était toujours protégé par des mures et une énorme porte protectrice mais aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu. Clarke se rendait souvent à Polis pour s'entretenir avec la nouvelle Commander. Skaikru était toujours le 13ème clan et il y avait certaines obligations à remplir.

Chaque matin en se levant, Clarke regardait le dessin de Lexa qu'elle avait affiché dans sa chambre. Elle s'attardait toujours sur la tâche que la larme de la grounder avait laissé. Cette vision l'entourait toujours d'une énorme bouffée de nostalgie. Durant les premiers mois elle pleurait chaque matin en regardant le dessin, puis son corps et son âme avaient fini par s'habituer. Le regarder était devenu quelque chose de positif. Il signifiait la mémoire de la jeune trikru et rappelait à Clarke les bons moments qu'elles avaient partagés.

Les premiers mois après la destruction de la Cité avaient été très durs. La vie de Clarke n'était que tristesse et désolation. Perdre Lexa une seconde fois l'avait détruite. Mais avec l'aide de tous ces gens attentionnés qui l'entouraient, elle avait réussi à reprendre le dessus sur la tristesse et à laisser petit à petit sa peine derrière elle. Evidemment elle aimerait Lexa toute sa vie, mais elle savait qu'elle devait aller de l'avant, que c'était ce que l'ex Commander aurait voulu.

Un an et quelque après la perde de Lexa, Clarke avait retrouvé goût à la vie. Lorsqu'elle avait du temps libre elle sortait régulièrement se promener, en compagnie du raton laveur qu'elle avait ramené au camp. L'animal avait bien grandit depuis, ayant aujourd'hui atteint sa taille adulte. Elle suivait Clarke partout, si bien que les habitant d'Arkadia s'étaient tous habitué à sa présence, s'inquiétant lorsque la boule de poil n'était pas dans les parages. L'animal avait souvent énervé Sinclair à fouiller dans la réserve alimentaire, mais il était au final celui qui l'aimait le plus.

En cette journée ensoleillée, Clarke et le raton laveur, Heda, marchaient dans les bois. Clarke n'avait pas vu l'heure tourner et elle arrivait à présent dans un endroit où elle n'était jamais venue auparavant. La forêt laissa place à un petit point d'eau bordé de rochers. Le soleil se reflétait dans l'eau, c'en était presque éblouissant. Clarke trouva l'endroit fort agréable et aperçu un vaste rocher plat où elle put s'allonger et prendre un bain de soleil. Elle croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux pour apprécier l'instant. Elle faisait rarement ce genre de choses puisqu'en générale lorsqu'elle se laissait aller, son esprit commençait à repenser à son amour pour Lexa et tout devenait trop douloureux. Cette fois elle se permit ce petit écart. Le raton laveur vint se blottir contre son cou et ne bougea plus. Elle sentait juste les mouvements de sa respiration. Elle dormait avec Heda depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé, sa respiration apaisait Clarke.

Au bout d'un petit temps, brusquement, la boule de poil se redressa, sortant Clarke d'un demi-sommeil. Elle se s'assit pour évaluer la situation. L'animal était sur ses gardes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Heda ? questionna la blonde sans attendre de réponse.

Et d'un coup, le raton se mit à courir à toute vitesse. Clarke se leva rapidement et vit un autre raton laveur arriver à toute vitesse vers le sien.

\- Costia revient ! cria une voix féminine en trigedasleng.

Clarke plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir quelque chose. Les deux raton laveurs se reniflèrent et commencèrent à couiner. Ils semblaient s'être reconnus. Ils commencèrent à jouer dans l'eau. Clarke s'approcha d'eux sans quitter des yeux l'endroit d'où la voix féminine était sortie.

\- Tu peux sortir de ta cachette, dit la blonde, je ne vais pas t'attaquer.

Finalement l'intéressée apparu de derrière un arbre. Une silhouette fine et élancée se présenta à Clarke. Elle avait une longue chevelure ambrée qui lui tombait jusqu'aux creux des reins. L'intruse avança lentement en direction des deux bêtes qui jouaient. Elle les regarda et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- On dirait qu'ils s'apprécient, lança Clarke avec une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Les deux femmes regardaient les deux raton laveurs tout en parlant.

\- Peut-être qu'ils se connaissaient déjà, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Comment tu l'as appelé tout à l'heure ?

\- Costia. C'est une femelle.

C'était bien ce que Clarke avait entendu.

\- Et le tien, reprit la rousse, il a un nom ?

\- C'est une femelle aussi. Heda.

A l'entente de ce nom la jeune grounder leva le visage vers Clarke. La blonde put enfin clairement distinguer les traits de son visage. Son nez était fin, ses yeux en amande, quelques tâches de rousseurs éclaboussaient ses pommettes. Elle était extrêmement belle. Clarke resta sans voix.

\- Je m'appelle Lycia, se présenta la femme.

\- Clarke !

Elles se sourirent bêtement.

\- Heda, comme le Commander ?

\- Oui, avec ses poils noirs autour des yeux elle me faisait penser à elle, du coup…

Clarke avait machinalement dit « elle » en pensant à Lexa et non à la Commander actuelle.

\- Costia, reprit Clarke, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom.

\- C'était mon amie d'enfance. On a été élevé ensemble dans notre modeste village. Un jour elle est partie à Polis, c'était son grand rêve de voir la ville. Elle n'est jamais revenue, je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles…

La gorge de Clarke se noua. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il s'agissait forcément de la même Costia dont Lexa lui avait parlé. Et dans ce cas-là, sa vie s'était terminée d'une façon plutôt désagréable. Mieux valait que Clarke face comme si elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Lycia se sentit gêné devant le silence de la blonde. Elle trouva vite quelque chose à dire pour briser la glace.

\- Tu parles instinctivement l'anglais…

\- Je suis une Skaikru.

\- Ohw, j'en ai entendu parler. Je suis d'Azgeda.

\- Ironique, nos peuples ne sont pas forcément en bons termes.

\- Effectivement ! Dis-moi, je viens souvent dans cet endroit, mais c'est la première fois que je te vois ici.

\- Je me suis perdue, si on peut dire, répondit Clarke en souriant, mais j'ai trouvé l'endroit sympas alors je me suis arrêtée. Tu m'observais depuis longtemps ?

\- Non, quand je suis arrivée je t'ai vu allongée sur la pierre. J'allais faire demi-tour mais Costia à foncer vers ton raton…

Clarke se rendit compte que le nom de leurs deux raton laveurs étaient assez ironique. Costia et Heda, son Heda renvoyant évidemment à Lexa. Une pensée sur la réincarnation lui vint en tête mais elle l'effaça vite.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, dit Clarke en attrapant son animal, je te laisse si tu veux.

Le raton laveur essaya de se débattre tandis que l'autre couinait de tristesse.

\- Non c'est bon, tu peux rester, et puis on dirait que ces deux-là ne veulent pas se séparer !

\- En effet !

Clarke ria en lâchant l'animal qui se jeta dans les pattes de son compère.

\- Tu viens t'asseoir ? proposa Clarke.

\- Avec plaisir !

Les deux femmes prirent place sur le rocher où Clarke s'était allongée auparavant.

Elles discutèrent un long moment, en particulier de la vie dans l'Espace que Clarke avait mené pendant une grande partie de son existence. Lycia semblait fascinée.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher.

\- Il va falloir que j'y aille, dit Clarke.

\- Je comprends…

Elles se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur animal. Lycia attrapa le sien, non sans mal tant celui-ci ne voulait pas lâcher son partenaire. Clarke réussit aussi à attraper Heda. Les deux bêtes couinaient en se regardant.

\- Tu crois qu'elles vont survivre l'une sans l'autre ? demanda Lycia en riant.

\- J'ai des doutes, tu peux revenir demain ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors, dit Clarke en amenant le visage de son raton vers le sien, tu vas revoir ton amie demain, arrête de râler mmh ?

La bête fit la moue et se calma. Les deux femmes rirent et finirent par se séparer.

Cette nuit-là fut une des premières où Clarke ne rêva pas de Lexa.

Lycia et Clarke se revirent le lendemain. Elles finirent par établir un rendez-vous quasiment quotidien, permettant à leurs raton laveurs de se retrouver, mais aussi à elles de se rapprocher.

Clarke s'était remise de la perte de Lexa, mais depuis l'arrivée de Lycia dans sa vie, tout avait changé. Elle arrivait à rire sincèrement à nouveau, elle arrivait à se laisser aller, elle se permettait des moments de tranquillité. Et plus les semaines passaient plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle développait des sentiments bien plus qu'amicaux pour Lycia. Ses sentiments lui procuraient une certaine liberté. De temps en temps elle penser à Lexa, se disant qu'elle ne devrait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle aussi méritait d'être heureuse.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées lorsqu'elles échangèrent leur premier baiser. Il commençait à faire très chaud. Comme à leur habitude Clarke et Lycia étaient assises sur leur rocher favoris et discutaient en regardant leurs animaux jouer dans l'eau. Le soleil frappait directement sur leurs têtes.

\- Ils ont de la chance, lâcha Lycia.

\- De ?

\- A batifoler dans l'eau comme ça, j'en peu plus moi !

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de les rejoindre ?, répondit Clarke en lançant un regard complice à Lycia.

\- T'es sûre ?

Clarke se leva, retira son haut, puis son pantalon. Elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant Lycia.

\- Allez viens !

Lycia ne bougeait toujours pas alors Clarke prit les devants. Elle haussa les épaules, se retourna et sauta directement dans l'eau. Les raton laveurs furent propulsés par l'onde de choc. Ils couinèrent et rejoignirent Clarke pour jouer avec elle. La jeune blonde riait aux éclats. Lycia ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se décida finalement à retirer elle aussi ses vêtements pour aller rejoindre Clarke. Elle se faufila furtivement dans l'eau, plongea et arriva par surprise derrière Clarke pour lui agripper les jambes. La jeune blonde cria et se retourna en riant. Lycia émergea de l'eau et elles commencèrent à s'éclabousser. Une longue session de chamailleries s'en suivit. Elles parcouraient le point d'eau de long en large en se poursuivant, en essayant de s'attraper et en s'aspergeant. On aurait dit deux enfants qui s'amusaient sans se soucier du monde extérieur. Les deux animaux avaient rejoint les rochers pour se chauffer au soleil et s'éloigner de tout ce remue-ménage.

Lycia s'était mise à courir après Clarke. Elles traversèrent toute l'étendue d'eau et Clarke continua sa course une fois sur la rive. Sa poursuivante tendait le bras pour essayer de l'attraper. Sentant une main l'effleurer, Clarke se retourna pour regarder l'avancé de son adversaire. A ce moment précis, les pieds mouillés de Lycia glissèrent sur la pierre et elle tomba en avant, entrainant Clarke dans sa chute. Les deux femmes atterrirent sur le sol en riant de plus belle. Clarke était étendue sur le dos et Lycia l'écrasait. Elle se redressa et regarda la bonde dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

\- Je pense que j'ai dû me faire quelques égratignures et que j'aurais quelques bleus demain, mais j'ai vécu pire alors on s'en fiche !

\- Désolée…

\- Mais non c'est rien, vraiment !

Clarke lui envoya un sourire enjôleur pour la rassurer. Ce sourire fit craquer la jeune rousse. Elle ne tenait plus, cela faisait maintenant des semaines qu'elle ne rêvait que de cela. Elle en avait enfin l'occasion alors elle tenta sa chance. Lycia s'approcha des lèvres de Clarke et les emprisonna dans les siennes. Vu sa position, Clarke ne pouvait pas reculer. Et au fond d'elle, elle avait aussi envie de ce baiser. Elle se laissa donc faire et y répondit. Leurs bouches se séparèrent et Clarke vint reprendre les lèvres de Lycia dans les siennes pour prolonger l'instant. Finalement elles se séparèrent et Lycia se redressa, laissant tout de même son visage tout près de celui de Clarke. Ce fut après avoir clignés des yeux plusieurs fois qu'elle remarqua les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la blonde. Clarke avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Quelques larmes de plus suivirent les sillons déjà tracés avant que la jeune skaikru ne s'essuie précipitamment les joues.

\- P-pardon, balbutia Clarke.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée… dit Lycia en se relevant.

Elle s'assit et Clarke s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Non, c'est moi, je ne t'ai pas tout raconté…

Clarke avait parlé de son père, de Wells et de Finn à Lycia. Mais jamais elle n'avait mentionné sa relation avec Lexa. La rousse savait que Clarke et l'ex Commander avait dû travailler ensemble pour fonder différentes alliances mais c'était tout. Elle ne savait pas que Clarke était la cause de la mort de Lexa. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas pû lui raconter, car en parler à voix haute lui était toujours difficile. Heda, le raton de Clarke, remua son museau, s'étira, et comme attiré par la tristesse de sa maitresse, vint se réfugier sur ses cuisses. Clarke la caressa doucement et commença à parler. Elle se mit donc à lui réexpliquer toute l'histoire avec, cette fois, les détails de leur relation. Clarke avait la voix tremblotante en racontant, mais elle arrivait à contenir ses larmes. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle en fut capable, et pourtant. La présence de Lycia la rassurait.

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Lycia. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était heureuse, Clarke avait perdu les personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la souffrance qu'elle avait traversé. Costia, l'animal de Lycia, vint se caler sous la main de sa maitresse pour la rassurer. La jeune azgeda agrippa la fourrure.

\- Je… je suis tellement désolée Clarke…

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit toute la vérité. J'avais peur… de te faire fuir je pense. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme quelqu'un de blessé. Je voulais juste que tu me vois comme je suis.

\- Tu ne voulais pas que je te regarde comme je te regardes maintenant ? dit Lycia en séchant ses joues.

\- Voilà, répondit Clarke en souriant, mais ce baiser… J'en avais envie. C'est juste que, je ne pensais pas que ça allait me faire cet effet-là. Ça m'a ramené en arrière et tous les souvenirs de Lexa que je gardais précieusement sont sortis d'un coup, et ça a été dur à gérer. Mais je suis guérie aujourd'hui. Au début, quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai essayé de ne pas m'attacher à toi. Je ne voulais plus m'attacher à personne, je ne pouvais plus perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Mais j'n'ai pas réussis. Je crois que, sans m'en rendre compte, je suis tombée petit à petit amoureuse de toi.

A l'entente de cette phrase, les queues des raton laveurs frémirent. Le cœur de Lycia se serra. Clarke posa sa main sur la joue de la rousse. Elle essuya délicatement une larme qui venait de tomber et sourit. Elle approcha son visage de celui de Lycia et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau, Lycia cessa instantanément de pleurer. Clarke caressa les épaules de la rousse et finit par faire glisser les bretelles de son soutient gorge. Elle caressa son dos et défit le sous-vêtement qu'elle retira délicatement et posa à côté d'elles. Elles arrêtèrent de s'embrasser pour se regarder. Clarke posa une main, à plat, sur le cou de Lycia et descendit doucement. Elle ralentit lorsqu'elle arriva près des seins pointant de la jeune azgeda. Sa main frôla les deux seins. Lycia ne put retenir un souffle de plaisir. Les deux raton laveurs se regardèrent et partirent retourner jouer dans l'eau.

Clarke revint vers les lèvres de sa partenaire et la fit basculer sur le sol en la retenant pour qu'elle ne se cogne pas le dos. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la jeune Chancelière n'avait pas fait l'amour. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas oublié comment faire, mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait partagé ce genre d'instant était avec Lexa, et elle avait tout fait pour enfouir ces souvenirs. Elle décida de se lâcher, il ne fallait pas que cela lui rappelle Lexa, elle voulait juste profiter de l'instant présent. Lycia commença à caresser le dos et la chevelure de Clarke. Elle finit elle aussi par lui retirer son soutien-gorge. Leurs bustes s'imbriquaient l'un dans l'autre à la perfection. Les joues de Clarke devenaient rouges, la respiration de Lycia devenait saccadée. Elles s'embrassaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient, avec une passion dont elles-mêmes ne se seraient pas imaginé capable de ressentir. Une main de Clarke glissa finalement sous la culotte de Lycia, et une danse de caresses, baisers, cambrements et gémissements commença. Elles se firent l'amour comme si c'était leur dernier jour sur terre. Avec puissance, avec passion, avec envie, avec Amour.

Un moment plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux allongées sur le dos, se tenant la main, regardant le ciel orangé.

\- Je t'aime Clarke, chuchota Lycia sans bouger.

Clarke resserra son emprise sur la main de la rousse.

\- Moi aussi…

La blonde ferma les yeux et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage sans qu'elle ne puit rien y faire. Elle se retourna et alla se blottir dans les bras de Lycia. Cette dernière sourit et elles échangèrent un nouveau baiser. Elles riaient en même temps qu'elles s'embrassaient. Elles riaient de bonheur, elles riaient d'envie, elles riaient de plaisir, elles riaient d'Amour.

* * *

 _ **Je sais que cette fanfic n'aura plus vraiment de sens une fois que la saison 3 sera terminée mais bon je l'aime quand même ! Et qui sait, peut-être que le final me donnera l'inspiration pour une nouvelle fiction (moins triste…) ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu :)**_


End file.
